Trampa
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag Terminado Una simple trampa es capaz de destruir la felicidad de dos personas, convirtiendo sus vidas en un infierno... RESUMEN DENTRO... Capitulo V.- Todo Termina.
1. Desagradable Sorpresa

**Disclaimers:****Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le corresponden a Rumiko, gran sensei que nos brindo la oportunidad de conocer a Inuyasha y así enamorarnos de él; si fueran míos creo que no me limitaría a escribir de ellos, lo mostraría en pantalla.**

**¡Gracias y disfruten!**

**Trampa.**

**By: Fesabi**

_Una simple trampa es capaz de destruir la felicidad de dos personas, convirtiendo sus vidas en un infierno._

_Envidia, rencor, desprecio y avaricia son algunas de las cosas que motivan a un hombre hacer lo que hizo, el destruir un matrimonio, simplemente por que su medio hermano no podía ser feliz con una mujer que él deseaba para si mismo._

_Ella siempre ha amado a su esposo, solo que esté nunca confió en su palabra prefirió hacerle caso a las imágenes que fueron producto de una trampa, una trampa que destruyo su matrimonio._

_Todo su amor se ha convertido en odio, un odio inmenso que destruirá a su esposa, por una traición que nunca llegara a perdonar._

_Es cierto que las imágenes dicen más que mil palabras, pero a veces debes de ser consiente que las trampas pueden existir, nunca hay excepción…_

**Capitulo I.- Desagradable Sorpresa.**

-¿Te sientes bien?.- pregunta la voz femenina a un lado suyo.

-Si, es solo que pateo.- se lo comenta al posar sus manos en su vientre abultado.

-Creo que nos dice que desea estar descansando un poco.- se lo hace saber aquella mujer de ojos castaños.

-Sango…- lo murmura amenazantemente la propia pelinegra, al ver a su amiga reír.

-Yo no soy Kagome, es esa preciosura que se queja por que estés todo el día de aquí aya en la librería, deberías de descansar por eso me tienes a mi.- se lo dice simplemente al tomar unos libros y acomodarlo en el librero mas cercano.

-Pero ayudar no me complica en nada, el doctor menciono que debo de hacer ejercicio, así que ¿Cuál es el problema?.- se lo termina preguntarle al recordarle las palabras del doctor antes.

-¡Eres mas terca que una mula!.- lo exclama exasperada la propia Sango.

-¿Y tu que amiga?.- se lo pregunta de forma burlona.

-Bien, pero llegando a casa yo seré la que haga de comer, ¿esta claro?.- se lo dice y termina preguntando aunque lo suyo fue una orden y no espera recibir un no como respuesta.

-Si mamá.- lo murmura entre dientes Kagome.

-Muy bien jovencita, entonces descanse un rato y después me sigue ayudando.- se lo ice Sango al darse la vuelta y atender al cliente que acaba de entrar a su pequeña tienda.

Cierra sus ojos al suspirar y seguir acariciando su vientre de seis meses de gestación donde su bebé crece sano y fuerte según lo que el doctor le ha dicho, sonríe al pensar que dentro de tres meses mas tendrá aquel pedacito de cielo entre sus brazos, aunque le hubiera encantado que esos momentos fueran compartidos con el padre de su bebé, aquel hombre el cual sigue amando aunque le destrozo el corazón.

¡_Debí de haberlo imaginado, eres igual que todas!... me das tanta lastima… pero aquí se acaba tu juego, ¡te quiero fuera de mi casa, de mi vida!._

Aprieta fuertemente sus ojos, sin que las lágrimas de nuevo broten por ellos, el recodar no le hace nada bien; y pensar que ese mismo día se había dado cuenta que se encontraba embarazada, había ido a la oficina de Inuyasha para darle la sorpresa y ella fue la que se llevo la sorpresa.

_-¡¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas ocúltame esto!.- fue lo primero que grita aquel hombre de ojos dorados._

_-¿Ocultarte?.- pregunta y murmura, ¿Cómo se había enterado?._

_-¡Si!, ¿Por cuánto tiempo querías verme la cara de idiota?.- pregunta furioso Inuyasha, al acercarse hacia aquella mujer._

_-Pero yo…-_

_-¡Eres una zorra!.- lo grita al darle una bofetada, dejando una marca en aquella piel blanca._

_No es capaz de decir nada, solo sus ojos comienzan a derramar lagrimas mientras sus manos aprietan la zona de aquel golpe._

_-¿Ahora vienen las lagrimas no?.- pregunta cínicamente Inuyasha, al ver a aquella mujer que una vez le profeso amor eterno a él, y termino en la cama de otro._

_-Tu… tu…- murmura Kagome viendo a su marido, nunca antes le había pegado, ni siquiera cuando lo había puesto tan furioso, pero en eso momentos no era su Inuyasha, el Inuyasha con el que ella se caso hace unos meses._

_-¿El acostarte con mi hermano ha sido suficiente para ti?.- se lo pregunta fríamente al lanzarle las fotos que tiene en su otro mano._

_-¿Acostarme con Hoyo?...- lo murmura Kagome al tomar una de las fotos del suelo._

_¡Kami!... _

_-¡Debí de haberlo imaginado, eres igual que todas!... me das tanta lastima… pero aquí se acaba tu juego, ¡te quiero fuera de mi casa, de mi vida!.- lo termina gritando Inuyasha al tomar a Kagome del brazo lastimando y lanzarla afuera de su despacho._

Tranquiliza su respiración ya había derramado muchas lagrimas por aquel hombre, ahora tiene un motivo por el cual vivir, su bebé…

Inuyasha la había echado a su lado cuando ni siquiera le dio tiempo de defenderse, la acuso de algo que no cometió, no podía ser ella la de las fotos, donde estaba en la cama con Hoyo, ella nunca ha traicionado a Inuyasha, él ha sido su primer y único amor, el cual le entrego todo.

Sango fue su apoyo en todo momento, la recibió en su casa al tener aquella discusión maldiciendo a Inuyasha por el golpe que le dio y queriendo ir a "aclararle" unas cuantas cosas, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

Inuyasha la hecho de su vida, le mando todas sus pertenencias a la casa de Sango, sin querer hablar con ella, simplemente le hablo Totosai, el abogado de la familia anunciándole que el señor Taisho se quiere divorciar de ella.

Trato de hablar con Inuyasha los días siguientes pero este se negaba hablar con ella.

_Lo siento mi niña, pero no quiere que tu nombre se pronuncie en esta casa, se que eres inocente, esa discordia que tiene como hermano se que tiene algo que ver en esto, Hoyo siempre le ha tenido envidia a Inuyasha, y estas fueron las consecuencias._

Fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho de Kaede, por que al paso de lo días Inuyasha cambio las líneas telefónicas, al igual que las cerraduras de la casa, dejándola a ella en la calle.

-¿En que piensas?.- pregunta una voz masculina al sacarla de sus pensamientos, obligándola abrir sus ojos, observando un par de ojos dorados, haciéndola sonreír.

-Sesshomaru…- lo murmura Kagome embozando una sonrisa.

-Mi querida esposa, me obligo a venir a ver a mi cuñada preferida.- se lo dice aquel hombre sonriendo.

-¡Mentiroso!.- lo acusa la voz de la mujer atrás de aquel hombre gigantesco.

Ríe ante aquella linda escena, cuando conoció a Sesshomaru, ella tenía dieciocho, era tan serio, le lleva cinco años a diferencia que Inuyasha le lleva dos; Sesshomaru antes de conocer a Rin fue tan distante y frió que se la pasaba trabajando y estudiando, pero cuando conoció a su mejor amiga ambos se enamoraron profundamente y de ahí nació un nuevo Sesshomaru Taisho; por lo menos cambio con la familia y de eso esta tan agradecida.

-¡Ven Rin quiero enseñarte algo!.- se lo menciona Sango al llevarse un momento a Rin, siendo consiente que Sesshomaru desea hablar a solas con Kagome.

-¿Pensabas en mi hermano verdad?.- pregunta aquel hombre al tomar asiento a un lado de su cuñada, que asiente un si- ven acá mi cuñada favorita.- se lo murmura suavemente al abrazarla, sin hacerle daño a su sobrino.

-Soy la única…- murmura Kagome al enterrar su rostro en el pecho de aquel hombre, recibiendo el consuelo.

Sonríe débilmente al escuchar a Kagome, su única cuñada y la que desea, nunca ha apreciado a aquel "hermano" que su padre tuvo con otra, su medio hermano Hoyo y nunca llegara apreciarlo al enterarse lo que le hizo al matrimonio de su hermano, lo intento con él suyo, pero a diferencia de su hermano Inuyasha, el supo valorar lo que tiene con Rin.

Algún día Inuyasha se arrepentirá de lo que hizo, y no tendrá perdón, siendo demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas.

-¿Te ha venido a molestar Hoyo?.- pregunta al seguir abrazando su cuñada, sintiendo que se pone ago tensa.

-¿Ha venido verdad?.- pregunta al separar a su cuñada y vera a los ojos.

Asiente un si sin darle la respuesta con un sonido de su garganta

-Ese desgraciado…- lo comienza a murmurar Sesshomaru.

-Pero se fue cuando Sango le lanzo un florero a la cabeza.- se lo informa con una sonrisa recordándole el episodio, había ido a la tienda desde que Inuyasha se separo de ella, dándole regalos que ella termino por devolvérselos, rechazando cada uno de las proposiciones que le daba, pero aun así insistía, hasta que el mismo Sesshomaru tomo cartas en el asunto.

_Te habrá creído el estupido de mi hermano todas las mentiras que le has dicho, yo soy diferente, tu nunca serás mi hermano, solo eres un bastardo que mi padre tuvo con una mujer, tus juegos no sirven conmigo._

Esas fueron las palabras que le había dicho Sesshomaru a su medio hermano una tarde que fue a la librería a buscar a Kagome, haciendo retroceder a Hoyo hasta desparecer del lugar.

-No te acerques nunca mas a él, es una amenaza, siempre nos ha envidiado a Inuyasha y a mi, trato de destruir mi matrimonio solo que no lo logro, pero el tuyo si pudo hacerlo.- se lo recuerda, como una vez Rin se lo contó.

_El muy rata entro una vez a nuestra casa, e intento atacarme, solo que por fortuna Sesshomaru acaba de llegar, y le rompió esa dulce cara, pero lo peor fue cuando esa rata aseguro que yo me le había ofrecido._

Casi la misma situación que ella tuvo con Inuyasha.

-Solo que la única diferencia es que Inuyasha la hecho de la casa sin explicarle nada y ella sin ser capaz de explicar, simplemente la hecho de su lado.

-Mañana vendré con Rin, para llevarte con el doctor, tenemos que cuidarte de esta pequeña criatura.- se lo comenta Sesshomaru al tratar de cambiar el tema.

-Pero…-

-Sango también nos acompañara, mañana es domingo y no abren la librería, así que podemos ir toda la familia, yo deseo saber que va hacer, pero ustedes mujeres no quieren, ¿no ven como sufro?.- termina preguntando con una sonrisa, fingiendo su agonía

-Prefiero que sea sorpresa.- se lo comenta al devolverle una sonrisa.

-¡Feh!, mujeres… me hacen gastar doble.- murmura al acariciar aquel lugar donde crece su sobrinito.

Ese baka de su hermano, ¿hasta cuando se dará cuenta de la trampa?.

-.-

-¿No crees cariño, que podrías enseñarle la grabación a tu hermano?.- se lo pregunta Rin y sugiere a su vez.

-No Rin, Kagome no lo desea y no puedo hacerlo contra sus deseos.- se lo responde al abrazar a la mujer que le cambio la vida.

-Ese baka de Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de las cosas?.- lo murmura Rin preguntando algo que ya sabe como respuesta, por que es un tonto.

Lo que le quedaba claro fueron las palabras que tiene en la grabación que escucha una y otra vez en su oficina cuando esta solo, las palabras que grabo de Hoyo cuando este no se dio cuenta y nunca sabrá de ello.

_Tú niño rico, nunca sabrás los que se siente que seas señalado como un bastardo, el bastardo de el gran Inu-Tashio, mientras que sus dos hijos legítimos disfrutan de un gran apellido y el reconocimiento de toda la sociedad…te odio a ti e Inuyasha, aun mas a Inuyasha, el me robó a la mujer que yo amo, Kagome era mía, yo la vi primero, pero ese desgraciado la tomo, me la robo; nunca me arrepentiré lo que hice, introducirme al departamento de mi hermano mayor cuando este estaba trabajando en el estudio a altas horas de la noche, dejando a su dulce Kagome plenamente dormida en la cama, la dejo agotada para mi, ni siquiera se dio cuenta Kagome que yo estaba encima de ella sacándomele fotos ambos desnudos, nunca la toque y es lo mejor de todo, destruí su matrimonio sin tocar a la mujer de mi hermano, es un gran logro del cual me enorgullezco._

¡Maldito Hoyo!...

-.-

_Kagome… Kagome… Kagome Higurashi…_

Iba hace suya, no importaba que estuvo con Inuyasha, de esa forma la quiere, de esa forma la sigue deseando, la quiere para él y ese bebé puede ser suyo, no importa que sea de su hermano lo querrá como suyo…

_-Perdón, nunca me fijo por donde camino, es una mala costumbre.- se disculpa aquella mujer de tan solo dieciocho años de edad._

_-No te preocupes.- ayudándole recoger su libro._

_-Mi nombre es Kagome, un placer en conocerte, aunque las circunstancias no seas las normales.- se presenta con una sonrisa y ríe por lo último, al estirar su mano._

_-Hoyo Taisho…- se presenta al estrechar la mano femenina._

_-Un placer, y espero que seamos buenos amigos.- termina diciendo Kagome al sonreír._

Desde esa primera vez se quedo enamorado de esa mujer, pero por desgracia se cruzo con su hermano Inuyasha, ese maldito Inuyasha.

-.-

_-Debería de escuchar a Sango…- murmura entre diente al maldecir entre cada palabra, recogiendo los libros del suelo._

_El tan solo sonríe al ver a la mujer en el piso tomando cada uno de los libros y como estos se resbalan de sus manos, causándole risa._

_-¡Maldición!.- sigue maldiciendo al darse por derrotada y quedarse sentada a un lado del mostrador._

_-Veo que necesita de ayuda.- lo dice al ver como la mujer levanta la vista, asombrándose de aquella belleza e inocencia._

_-Yo…yo…- balbucea al sonrojarse._

_-Permítame…- lo susurra al inclinarse junto con ella y empezar a recoger los pocos libros a su alrededor, al depositarlos a un lado, en el asiento de la silla._

_-Gracias…- lo agradece la pelinegra al tomar la mano que le ofrece aquel hombre y ponerse de pie._

_-Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho y ¿el tuyo?.- pregunta tontamente sin dejar de soltar la mano que tiene entre la suya._

_-Kag… Kagome Hi-Higurashi.- balbucea torpemente al seguir sonrojada, sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos._

La primera vez que conoció a Kagome, había ido a esa librería a buscar un libro de su carrera, al estar en el último semestre le habían encargado uno a última hora, pasando en su coche por esa librería por simple casualidad, encontrándose con él amor de su vida en ella, solo que ella lo traiciono a la larga.

Se sirve de nuevo en aquel vaso de güisqui bebiendo del liquido tratando de olvidar a aquella mujer, que destrozo su vida y su corazón, dejándola vacía.

_Te amo Inuyasha, me enamore de ti la primera vez que te vi y siempre te amare…_

-¡Mentira!.- grita al levantarse y aventar contra la pared aquel vaso que tenía en su mano rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Maldita Kagome… maldita mujer, él creyó en ella, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo había traicionado?...

El teléfono comienza a sonar llamando su atención, tambaleándose al llegar a el y contestarlo.

-¿Bueno?.- pregunta con aquella voz de un borracho.

-¿Otra vez bebiendo hermano?.- pregunta un hombre con voz burlona al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Que quieres Sesshomaru?.- pregunta al desparramarse en el sillón sin importarle su apariencia.

-Prometí que no iba a intervenir y abrirte los ojos, pero me tienes arto, Kagome cada vez se deprime mas y no voy a permitir que su salud sufra cuando el imbecil de mi hermano solo cae de estupidez en estupidez, si todavía quieres a tu mujer el día de tu primer aniversario de bodas ven a mi oficina que tengo algo que mostrarte.- concluye Sesshomaru al cortar la conversación, tenía que decirlo, había ido al medico con Kagome, pero sabía que ella extrañaba a Inuyasha y deseaba que él compartiera esos preciados momentos con él.

Cuando Rin tuviera a un bebé de ambos, él no cambiaría los momentos y experiencias que tendrá Rin con el bebé, lo entiende ahora que Rin le ha dado la noticia, entiende el sentimiento tan dulce que sepas que has creado algo maravilloso y es tuyo y de la mujer amada, que dentro de poco podrás cargarlo y poder llenarlo de amor, esa oportunidad se merece su hermano aunque él mismo hubiera cortado su relación cuando fue a golpearlo al enterarse que golpeo a su cuñada.

-.-

Se escucha la campana que anuncia un cliente.

-¡Yo voy!.- lo grita la voz de una mujer que reconoce.

Se queda de pie en ese lugar, cerrando sus ojos al tratar de calmarse, antes de irse con Sesshomaru tendría que pasar a terminar todo, que Kagome firme los papeles para que ambos estén legalmente divorciados.

-¿En que puedo….-

Abre sus ojos al escuchar como la frase que queda cortada, observando la figura que tiene enfrente, abriendo sus ojos enormemente al llevarse aquella sorpresa.

Kagome inconscientemente se lleva las manos a su vientre como si lo protegiera y retrocede dos pasos.

-Inu…Inu…Inuyasha…- balbucea al ver a aquel hombre de pie en la tienda.

Por su parte no es capaz de decir nada, sus ojos dorados no dejar de ver a su esposa, esta… esta… embarazada…

-Pero… pero… ¿Cómo?.- balbucea torpemente Inuyasha al terminar de hacer esa pregunta, ocasionando un sonrojo en aquel rostro.

-No voy contestar eso, tu bien sabes como fue.- se lo responde al verlo, es la primera vez desde aquellos seis meses y medio.

-¿De quien es?.- pregunta Inuyasha al fijar su mirada en el vientre de su esposa, para después verla a los ojos.

¿Por qué es tan cruel con ella?...

-¿No vas a contestarme por que es de ese idiota verdad?.- se lo pregunta furioso Inuyasha al acercarse hacia Kagome la cual retrocede.

No responde nada, no tiene fuerzas para afrontar las acusaciones de Inuyasha, que él piense lo que quiera, total no va a cambiar nada de lo que ella diga.

-Eres una…-

-¡Largo de mi librería!.- se escucha aquel grito de furia de una mujer.

-Sango…- murmura Kagome al ver a su amiga avanzar hacia Inuyasha.

-No te metas.- responde fríamente Inuyasha.

-Me meteré por que ya has hecho demasiado daño, y para que sepas pedazo de animal, ese niño que esta esperando mi amiga es tuyo, pero como no vas a creer es mejor que nunca te conozca.- se lo informa furiosa Sango al estar de pie enfrente de Inuyasha.

-Eso es una…-

-Si te atreves a decir que es una mentira, llamare a la policía para que te saquen del lugar.- lo advierte la misma Sango.

-¡Feh!, solo vine a que firme los papeles del divorcio.- anuncia Inuyasha al ver como repentinamente Kagome se pone algo pálida.

-¡Perfecto!, así podrá librarse de un animal como tu.- lo dice Sango al tomar los papeles, sacando una pluma de su bolsillo.

No piensa responder ninguna de las palabras de Sango, ya tiene suficiente con su hermano y primo, para que ahora esa mujer este dándole lata.

-En un momento los traigo.- menciona Sango al caminar con Kagome, viéndola por ultima vez, con aquel conjunto de pre-mamá color rosa.

-.-

-Tienes que firmar Kagome.- se lo dice dulcemente Sango al ponerle los papeles en el escritorio.

-Pero…-

-Yo se lo que sientes, ¿crees que Inuyasha va a escucharte?, es la primera vez que lo vez desde que te hecho de su lado, ¿acaso crees que quiere tus explicaciones?.- termina preguntando, al saber que sus palabras causan dolor a su prima pero es la verdad.

-Lo se… pero duele…- lo murmura al empezar a llorar.

-Tranquila cariño, tranquila… tranquila… estoy aquí contigo…- lo susurra Sango al abrazar a su prima y comenzar a consolarla, ese idiota de Inuyasha ¿Por qué no ve las cosas reales?.

-.-

Ir a ver a Kagome de nuevo se ha llevado una desagradable sorpresa, el verla embarazada, pero si es ¿suyo?...

_-Si tenemos una niña podemos ponerle ¿Cómo mi madre?.- se lo pregunta al tenerla entre sus brazos._

_-Me encantaría, y si es un niño me gustaría llamarlo… Sekai…- termina confesando con una sonrisa al besar el pecho desnudo de su esposo._

_-Sigue así pequeña y créeme no dormirás esta noche.- lo dice con una sonrisa sensual al ver el brillo de deseo de su mujer._

_-Eso es lo que deseo.- lo susurra al dejar que su esposo tome sus labios._

Y había cumplido su promesa, tanto que no había ido a trabajar el día siguiente al quedarse profundamente dormido con esa mujer en sus brazos, ya muy entrada en la mañana se levantaron solo para alimentarse y después volver a disfrutar de un baño juntos.

¡Arg!, simplemente recordarlo sufre una pesadilla.

Entra con el coche al estacionamiento de la empresa, su hermano trabaja con los ejecutivos al igual que él, una empresa que heredaron de su padre al fallecer. Le deja las llaves al hombre que se encarga de guardar su coche, viendo aquel automóvil un BMW de color azul.

_-Yo prefiero un carro menos costoso.- se lo dice al ver el automóvil que Inuyasha llevo a verla._

_-Pero es el que yo quiero.- responde divertido al abrazar a su esposa por la espalda._

_-¿Me enseñaras a conducir en ese?.- pregunta al girarse entre sus brazos._

_-Para que lo estrelles, no gracias.- lo dice de forma burlona._

_-¿Entonces cuando aprenderé?.- pregunta con reproche._

_Lanza una carcajada y se inclinar a besar los labios de su mujer, dando aquel espectáculo en el lugar._

¡Maldita sea!... esos seis meses que pasaron justos de casados sería difícil de borrar y los otros cuatro años de noviazgo mucho menos.

_-Nos casaremos cuando acabes los estudios.- se lo promete al besar sus labios debajo de aquel gran árbol._

_-¡Mou!, yo no quiero esperar mucho.- lo reprocha entre sus labios._

_-Tontita, solo son menos de dos años.- se lo recuerda._

_-Pero es mucho tiempo.- sigue con aquel reproche._

¡Demonios!...

Toma el ascensor para apretando el botón del piso de su hermano, esperando a que este lo lleve hasta el y se abren las puertas anunciando su llegada.

-Te estábamos esperando.- lo anuncia la voz de Sesshomaru al ver a su hermano atravesar la puerta.

-¡¿Que hace ese idiota aquí?.- pregunta y grita furioso Inuyasha.

-A confesar, y mas te vale tomar asiento.- se lo hace saber y termina sugiriendo Sesshomaru con aquel aire de superioridad, ante sus dos hermanos menores.

Tanto como Hoyo e Inuyasha reencuentran frente a frente, el ojidorado vestido de traje, mientras que su medio hermano de ropa casual.

-No quiero alargar esta detestable reunión familiar, pero hay puntos que discutiremos, o mas bien discutirán ustedes, solo estoy aquí para que no aya una muerte.- se los haga saber el propio Sesshomaru, al sentarse en su escritorio.

**Continuaraaaa!...**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!, aquí me tienen con una nueva historia, que se me ocurrió y no podía sacarla de la cabeza, solo constara de cinco capítulos, pero espero que les agrade!...**

**Espero sus opiniones…**

**¡mil gracias por apoyarme!**

**¡les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo!.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	2. Abismo

**Capitulo II.- Abismo.**

-No quiero alargar esta detestable reunión familiar, pero hay puntos que discutiremos, o mas bien discutirán ustedes, solo estoy aquí para que no aya una muerte.- se los haga saber el propio Sesshomaru, al sentarse en su escritorio.

Nadie en el salón es capaz de decir alguna palabra, solamente se quedan callados.

-Bien, como ninguno de los dos quiere comenzar, empezare yo.- se los dice al caminar hacia el cajón de su escritorio sacando un cassette e introducirlo en la grabadora que tiene a la mano.

_-No entiendo tu rencor hacia nosotros, ¿Qué te hemos hecho?, primero mi esposa pero no te funciono y ahora con Kagome, ¿Qué pretendes?.-_

Se escuchan las fuertes palabras de Sesshomaru desde aquella grabadora.

_-Tú niño rico, nunca sabrás los que se siente que seas señalado como un bastardo, el bastardo de el gran Inu-Tashio, mientras que sus dos hijos legítimos disfrutan de un gran apellido y el reconocimiento de toda la sociedad…te odio a ti e Inuyasha, aun mas a Inuyasha, el me robó a la mujer que yo amo, Kagome era mía, yo la vi primero, pero ese desgraciado la tomo, me la robo; nunca me arrepentiré lo que hice, introducirme al departamento de mi hermano mayor cuando este estaba trabajando en el estudio a altas horas de la noche, dejando a su dulce Kagome plenamente dormida en la cama, la dejo agotada para mi, ni siquiera se dio cuenta Kagome que yo estaba encima de ella sacándomele fotos ambos desnudos, nunca la toque y es lo mejor de todo, destruí su matrimonio sin tocar a la mujer de mi hermano, es un gran logro del cual me enorgullezco.-_

Las palabras de Hoyo resuenan por toda la oficina, guardando el silencio.

Inuyasha apenas es capaz de creer lo que acaba de escuchar, simplemente comienza a ponerse pálido, ¿es cierto aquello?.

-No negare ninguna palabra, por que todo es cierto, destruí tu matrimonio, destruí la confianza que tenías con tu mujer, te destruí.- se lo dice Hoyo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Pero…-

-Las fotos que hice, si te dieras cuenta Kagome esta ajena a las cosas, esta dormida, ni siquiera disfruta de nada, no sabía nada de las fotos, solamente tu, espere un tiempo prudencial para mandarlas y acerté, te deje sin tu hijo y es lo mejor que pude haber hecho.- se lo dice al interrumpirlo, mostrando esa sonrisa fría.

-¡Maldito!.- grita furiosamente Inuyasha al ponerse de pie, queriendo matar a aquel hombre que una vez dijo ser su hermano.

-Puedes matarme, no te servirá de nada, Kagome nunca te perdonara, estarás solo… ¿Qué se siente Inuyasha?, ¿Qué se siente perder a la persona que amas?.- termina preguntando burlonamente.

Sesshomaru solo observa a su medio hermano sintiendo lastima, ¿tanto daño le había hecho la sociedad?, ¿tanto daño le hicieron ellos intencionalmente?.

_¿Qué se siente perder a la persona que amas?._

¡Oh Kami!, ¡oh Kami!...

_-¡Debí de haberlo imaginado, eres igual que todas!... me das tanta lastima… pero aquí se acaba tu juego, ¡te quiero fuera de mi casa, de mi vida!._

La había echado… _¡perdóname Kagome!, ¡perdóname!._

Cierra sus ojos, como si de nuevo escuchara todo lo sucedido, cada una de las duras palabras que le dijo a su mujer.

_¡Zorra!..._

Su corazón se para al recordar aquel golpe, ¡la había golpeado!, ¡la había golpeado estando ella embarazada de su bebe! Y después la había empujado, tirado… ¡oh Kami!...

-¡Maldito!.- grita furioso Inuyasha al golpear a su medio hermano, ocasionándole sangrado en la boca aquel hombre.

Hoyo por su parte ríe al limpiarse, viendo su sangre en sus manos.

-Kagome nunca regresara a tu lado, ella estará conmigo, y fue tan fácil, en los primeros cuatro años me esperance a que ella me viera mas que amigo, pero no nunca fue, te amaba a ti, solo a ti, sus ojos y corazón para ti, todo para ti… te desprecie… y te desprecio.- se lo hace saber sin dejar de reír.

-¡Te matare!.- grita con odio aquel ojidorado avanzando hacia el hombre que destruyo su vida.

-Mátame, total nunca tendrás de nuevo a Kagome.- se lo hace saber, al dejar que su hermano le de otro golpe, riendo ante ello.

-¡Te odio!.- exclama con aquel sentimiento Inuyasha al patear a su medio hermano.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.- responde Hoyo al estar tirado.

-Nos vemos en el infier…-

-Basta Inuyasha.- lo para Sesshomaru al detenerlo, con el brazo.

-¡Destruyo mi vida, mi matrimonio!.- se lo dice, recordándole lo que hizo.

-El tuvo algo que ver, pero tú terminaste de destruirlo al haber herido de esa forma a Kagome, cegándote y perdiendo la confianza en ella.- se lo dice calmadamente Sesshomaru, fue suficiente por ese día.

-Yo…yo… yo… yo…- balbucea al dar pasos hacia atrás derrumbándose en el sillón, siendo conciente que las palabras de su hermano son ciertas.

-Vete de aquí.- lo dice fríamente Sesshomaru a su medio hermano que esta en el piso.

-Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice, si yo no tenía a Kagome, mucho menos él, lastima que tu adorada Rin fuera…-

No alcanza a terminar ya que Sesshomaru termina dándole un golpe para dejarlo inconciente.

-No metas a mi mujer en esto.- se lo hace saber fríamente al ver a aquel hombre inconciente en el piso.

Saca su celular de su bolso, para marcar algunos números.

-Necesito que vengan a recoger una basura.- dice fríamente al colgar el móvil.

-¡Fui un tonto!, ¡soy un tonto!... ¡que imbecil!... ¡oh Kami!... ¡oh Kagome, perdóname!.- lo susurra débilmente Inuyasha cubriendo con sus manos su rostro.

Lograba entender el dolor de Inuyasha una vez el mismo lo sintió cuando estuvo apunto de peder a Rin, cosa que su hermano no sabe, por una tontería, nada que ver con Hoyo, una tontería que él mismo no quiso reconocer su amor por ella, por eso cuando Hoyo intento hacer que dudara de Rin no le funciono.

-¿Qué voy hacer Sesshomaru?.- pregunta desesperado Inuyasha al alzar su rostro dejando que su propio hermano vea sus lagrimas.

Es la primera vez que ve llorar a su hermano y lo único que puede hacer es abrazarlo, algo que su hermosa mujer le enseño.

-¡No me perdonara!... ¡no volveré a verla!... ¡estaré solo!...- lo murmura débilmente Inuyasha.

-.-

_-¡Feh!... eres mía egoístamente mía…- lo dice al sonreír y atrapar a esa mujer entre sus brazos._

_-¿Y usted que señor Taisho?.- pregunta al dejarse envolver en esos brazos._

_-Yo soy mío.- lo dice con cierta burla._

_-¡Nu… tu eres mío!.- exclama con un reproche de niña pequeña._

_-¡Feh!... te amo.- lo confiesa._

_-¿Qué?.- pregunta Kagome al abrir sus ojos enormemente._

_-Escúchame bien pequeña bruja, te amo.- se lo dice para volver a repetir lo ultimo, embozando una sonrisa._

_-¡Yo también te amo!.- exclama Kagome con lagrimas en sus ojos, alzándose de puntitas para besar a aquel hombre._

_-No lo repetiré muy a menudo, ¿he?.- se lo advierte entre aquel beso, apretando a esa mujer a su cuerpo._

Sonríe tristemente, al ver el retrato que tiene en sus manos, Inuyasha y ella en aquel parque de diversiones, era su primer aniversario como novio, su primer año juntos y él le había confesado el _te amo_, debajo de un árbol de Sakuras, el primer _te amos, _de muchos mas.

Vuelve a depositar la foto en su lugar, a un lado de su cama, posando sus manos en el vientre abultado.

-Eres lo único que me queda pequeño…- lo dice Kagome, hacia el bebé como si este la comprendiera.

_Déjalo partir prima, no te hace ningún bien…_

Eran ciertas las palabras de Sango, por ello firmo los papeles de divorcio…

_Te dejo un regalo maravilloso…_

Sonríe ante esa perspectiva… es cierto le dejo a su bebé.

Suena el teléfono, obligándola a contestar.

-¿Bueno?.- pregunta hacia el otro lado de la línea.

-Te amo….- lo dice simplemente aquella voz masculina, congelando a la chica sentada en la cama matrimonial- Por favor no me cuelgues, quiero hablar contigo.- se lo dice al no escuchar respuesta.

-Inu…ya…sha…- murmura simplemente al que sus ojos se vuelvan cristalinos.

-He sido un estupido, un grandísimo estupido, caí directamente en la trampa.- comienza a decirlo con desgana- te amo, por favor perdóname.- lo concluye con un suspiro.

-No hace tiempo me dijiste "¿_te amo?, ¡ja!, nunca llega a amarte, solo eres…"_.- concluye al tratar de imitar la voz de Inuyasha, cuando la hecho de la oficina, solo que omitió el insulto, no quería recordarlos al igual que los demás.

-¿No me vas a perdonar, verdad?.- pregunta con aquella voz amarga, siendo consiente que ha desecho él mismo su matrimonio.

-Le creíste. Te dijo que me acostaba con él y le creíste, te mostró esas horribles fotos y le creíste, no hiciste nada, solo echarme de tu vida sin que yo explicara o me explicaras que sucedía, simplemente me insultaste, me golpeaste…- lo ultimo lo murmura con un sollozo- Las palabras ya no significan nada Taisho.- continua amargamente Kagome con uno que otro sollozo se escapa de sus labios- puedes pedirme perdón el resto de tu vida y no te escuchare, nos diste la espalda cuando mas te necesitábamos.- concluye al posar su otra mano en su vientre.

-Kagome yo…-

-Ese día fui a la oficina por que quería decirte lo que el medico me dijo.- continua amargamente- estaba embarazada, íbamos a tener un bebé, cuando llegue y te vi reclamándome sobre que no te había dicho, pensé que era eso- cierra sus ojos dejando que lagrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas- era consiente de que era uno de tus ataques de ira fingidos, hasta sonreía por que pensé que me besarías y después…- balbucea débilmente al tratar de controlar su labio inferior- cuando me pegaste….- susurra débilmente- comprendí que algo estaba muy mal, no me explicaste simplemente me aventaste algo que no comprendía y me… me echaste de tu vida.- concluye, sabiendo bien que no podrá aguantar el llanto por tanto tiempo.

Inuyasha tenía tantas ganas de golpearse contra algo, simplemente por que fue tan estupido por creer en las palabras de Hoyo y en las fotografías, que le dio la espalda a su Kagome y su bebé.

-Yo…-

-Avísame cuando estén los trámites listos.- lo interrumpe al comentarle aquello- adiós.- susurra para colgar el teléfono, esa es la despedida de ambos.

Lagrimas brotan desde sus ojos y su boca produce aquel sonido desgarrador, es como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos y su garganta da indicios de eso, abraza su almohada, queriendo tener un poco de consuelo.

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?.- pregunta curioso aquel ojidorado al tomar asiento a un lado._

_-Es que… es que…- balbucea mientras se escuchan los débiles sollozos._

_-¿Es que, que?.- pregunta al dejar que Kagome se acorruque entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda cubierta por la pequeña manta._

_-No puedo competir con ella.- lo susurra débilmente al enterrar su rostro en el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha._

_-¿Con ella?.- pregunta sin comprender que sucede, es su noche de bodas, ¿Qué tontería ronda en la cabecita de su mujer?._

_-Kikio…- murmura, abrazando fuertemente a Inuyasha._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con nosotros?.- se lo pregunta al comenzar sonreír, ¿acaso serán celos?_

_-Me dijo… que a ti… te gustan con… experiencia.- se lo dice en pausas, sonrojándose por ese comentario, sin darle la cara a su marido._

_Una fuerte carcajada sale de los labios de Inuyasha, confundiendo a Kagome, al separarse un poco, solo para verlo al rostro._

_-Tontita, te amo, ¿acaso eso no cuenta?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha al inclinarse a besar esos labios- Olvida a Kikio, y sobre eso de la experiencia, créeme tu amor compensa todo.- se lo murmura entre sus labios al tomarla entre los brazos y dirigirse con ella a aquella cama._

Sonríe débilmente sin dejar de llorar, recuerda muy bien que Inuyasha la llevo a la cama hacer el amor, tan lentamente que no sintió dolor alguno, aquel dolor que se quejan muchas mujeres en su primera vez, fue tan feliz en esos seis meses que estuvo a lado de Inuyasha como su esposa al igual que los cuatro años atrás de noviazgo.

Escucha los toques de la puerta de la entrada, obligándose a ponerse de pie, pero un dolor profundo se sitúa en su vientre arrodillándose al comenzar a sobar la zona, pero cada vez es mucho mayor, obligándola a gritar.

Lo golpes de la puerta se hacen mas intensos.

-¡Sango!, ¡Sango!... ¡me duele!.- grita Kagome, al saber que la única que puede visitarla a esas horas es Sango.

Los golpes de la puerta cesan, pero su dolor no.

-¡Oh kami!... ¡oh Kami!, mi bebé… mi bebé…- susurra débilmente al esta arrodillada en el suelo, tratando de aguantar el dolor que corre desde su vientre por todo su cuerpo, como si mil agujas traspasaran su piel.

-¡Por Kami, Kagome!, ¿Dónde te duele?.- lo dice una voz masculina al arrodillarse a lado de la pelinegra.

-Aquí…- murmura al señalar con su mano la parte baja de su vientre.

-Te llevare al hospital…- lo dice al tomarla entre sus brazos, saliendo del departamento.

Apenas puede creer que Inuyasha este con ella, se aferra a él, dejando que el dolor poco a poco se desvanezca pero también con sus fuerzas, quedándose profundamente dormida en esos brazos.

-.-

-Son normales los dolores, mas estos últimos meses, el bebé esta acomodándose para el parto…- se lo informa el propio doctor al futuro papá.

-Pero…-

-Cuando sienta esos dolores, denle un te y un pequeño masaje en el vientre, quedara dormida, pero cesaran, así le ayuda al bebé a acomodarse con facilidad.- se lo aconseja al salir de la habitación.

_-Estos padres primerizos se asustan con cualquier pequeñez…-_ piensa a si mismo el doctor al dar la ultimo vistazo a la habitación, aquel futuro papá tomando la mano de su esposa, al hablarse y estar a su lado.

Ya mañana en la mañana la dará de alta, solo que pase esa noche en el lugar no le hará daño a ninguno de los dos.

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente, se siente algo mareada, así que se lleva una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo que la otra la tiene sujeta a algo.

Baja su cabeza solo un poco para ver a lo que esta sujetando… _Inuyasha…_

Mueve su mano izquierda lentamente, observando como los ojos de su Inuyasha se abren lentamente.

-Estas despierta…. ¿te duele algo?.- pregunta tiernamente Inuyasha al seguir tomando la mano de su esposa.

Niega con la cabeza el no, solo ve a Inuyasha, ¿Qué hace él aquí?.

-¡Kuso, Kagome no vuelvas asustarme de esa manera!.- se lo exclama y reprocha a su vez al inclinarse a besar suavemente esos labios.

Cierra sus ojos correspondiendo aquel beso, dejando que las últimas palabras de Inuyasha le devuelvan un hermoso recuerdo de dos años atrás.

_-¡Kuso, Kagome no vuelvas asustarme de esa manera!...- se lo exclama y reprocha aquel ojidorado._

_-Perdón…- susurra débilmente al estar acostada en aquella cama de hospital._

_-¡Feh!, eso no me sirve nada.- se lo dice_

_Se siente como una chiquilla que acaba de cometer una travesura y fuera regañada._

_-Yo no tuve la culpa…- murmura al bajar su vista hacia la camisa que lleva ese día Inuyasha, aunque es la misma de ayer, y se encuentra arrugada al igual que el pantalón de mezclilla._

_-¿No?.- pregunta sarcásticamente aquel hombre._

_-No.- responde simplemente sin verlo a los ojos._

_-Entonces la culpa la tiene ese niño mimado que no te ha dejado en paz.- se lo dice de forma fría al dejar mostrar sus celos._

_-Es que… no quería que te enojaras….- comienza a confesar, dejando que sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo._

_-¿Enojarme?, ¡no que va!.- se lo exclama sarcásticamente, esta furioso._

_-El quería besarme…- se lo confiesa al ver como los ojos de Inuyasha adquieren un dorado frió demostrándole que esta furioso._

_-¡¿Besarte?.- exclama y pregunta aquel hombre estallando de celos._

_-Pero no se lo permití.- se lo dice rápidamente._

_-¿Y como consecuencia caíste por las escaleras?.- termina preguntando Inuyasha aun furioso._

_Asiente un si débilmente, sin saber que va hacer su novio al respecto._

Abre de nuevo sus ojos al sentir como la presión de los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos se deshacen.

-Hable con Sesshomaru…- comienza a decirlo, llamando la atención de Kagome- yo… perdóname.- lo concluye, aunque esas no hayan sido las palabras que pensó, realmente no pensó, solo desea recuperar a su familia, a su Kagome.

Los ojos se Kagome se muestran tristes, gira su cabeza hacia otro lado para que él no vea que sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de agua.

-Yo… yo… me deje llevar por los celos.- se lo confiesa al esta arrodillado a un lado de la cama, que importa su dignidad, su orgullo, cuando no tiene a la mujer que ama a su lado.

-Vete…- susurra débilmente Kagome, sin querer ver a su esposo.

-Pero…-

-No tiene caso, ya estamos divorciados, así que vete…- se lo dice al interrumpirlo, no desea de nuevo creer en sus promesas cuando él mismo las rompió.

-No estamos divorciados.- se lo hace saber al llamar la atención de Kagome, viéndola a esos ojos marrones de los cuales se enamoro la primera vez que la vio peleando con los libros.

-Pero si yo…-

-Los rompí, no puedo divorciarme de ti cuando te amo más que a mi vida.- se lo dice mostrándole todo su dolor, como sufre sin estar con ella, que ella es su vida, su luz.

-Mientes…- se lo dice al cerrar sus ojos dejando que dos pequeñas lágrimas se deslicen por ambas mejillas.

-No Kagome… por favor mírame.- lo ruega al sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano entre las suyas, rogando por que lo escuche.

-Mírame… por favor…- se lo suplica con la voz entrecortada.

Ve el labio inferior de su pequeña temblar, eso es la señal de que lo esta escuchando de que todavía siente algo por el.

-Fui un baka… mas que un baka…- comienza a decirlo, con un insulto a su persona- eche a peder cuatro y medio maravillosos años a tu lado, simplemente por que mis celos me cegaron.- lo dice al ver como Kagome abre los ojos lentamente, fijando su vista en él- no se que hace para que me perdones…- lo concluye al posar su cabeza en el vientre de Kagome.

-¡Kagome!, ¡oh kami!, ¡nos acaban de avisar!.- lo exclama una voz femenina al entrar a la habitación seguida de tres personas mas.

-Sango, ten prudencia.- lo dice una voz de hombre al entrar atrás de aquella mujer.

-¡Que haces aquí!.- lo grita furiosa Sango al ver al individuo que acompaña a su amiga.

-Ya me figuraba que estabas aquí hermanito.- lo dice Sesshomaru al abrazar a su esposa.

-Primo, tanto tiempo.- lo dice la voz de aquel hombre, con coleta diminuta.

-Miroku…- murmura Inuyasha al incorporarse y ver aquellas cuatro personas, una mujer de cabello cafés viéndolo como si quisiera asesinarlo y no la culpa, el hombre a su lado, su primo solo le brinda una sonrisa al igual que su hermano mayor, y su cuñada lo felicita con la mirada.

-Te llevaremos a casa Kagome.- lo dice Sango sin importarle que Inuyasha este a su lado.

-Sango…- regaña Miroku al ponerle un alto a su novia.

-No me digas nada, ese hombre no debería de estar aquí, Kagome ya no le pertenece.- lo dice Sango con desprecio hacia aquel segundo Taisho en la habitación.

-No es tu matrimonio.- se lo dice al ver como su novia comienza a tener razones equivocadas, él mismo ayudo a Kagome a instalarse en el departamento que tiene, ya que Sango se fue a vivir con él, para así ver como funciona su relación antes de dar el gran paso; pero ahora Sango debe de aprender que su amiga debe perdonar a su primo y el cual se encuentra profundamente arrepentido, se nota en su rostro.

-Pero es mi amiga, y no permitiré que _ese hombre_, le vuelva hacer daño.- responde Sango al ver aquel Taisho.

-Eso tiene que decidir Kagome, no tu.- se lo dice al tratar de clamar a su novia, pero parece que es inútil.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Sango, dejémoslo en paz.- se lo dice al tratar de llevarla afuera pero esta se rehúsa.

-¿Quieres irte con el Kagome?.- pregunta Sango al soltarse de su novio, avanzando hacia su amiga.

Kagome no dice nada solo observa a los de su alrededor, ¿irse con Inuyasha?... ¿volver a su hogar?... si quisiera pero…

-¿Irte con él, después de todo lo que te hizo?.- se lo sigue preguntando al ver aquel hombre con rencor.

-Yo…- balbucea esperando que todos tomen una respuesta.

-Desconfió de ti, te hizo sufrir y si no fuera poco te golpeo, ¿aun así quieres regresar con él?.- se lo pregunta al recordarle lo poco que le hizo aquel hombre.

-Yo… yo…- murmura débilmente al sentir como su garganta se cierra y sus ojos le arden.

-¡Sango ya basta!.- lo menciona fuertemente Miroku, algo molesto con Sango por lo que dice en esos momentos.

-Pero Miroku…-

-Pero nada mujer, nos vamos ahora, o la que se quedara sin novio serás tu.- le amenaza, arto de que Sango este metiéndose en la vida de su amigo, Kagome adora a Inuyasha y si arreglan las cosas volverán, él conoce a su primo desde que tiene uso de razón y él golpe que le dio a Kagome, Inuyasha nunca se perdonara por ello, él nunca permitió que le pegaran a una mujer por lo que vivió con su padre y madre, y ya es suficiente la conciencia de Inuyasha, para que cargue ahora con las acusaciones de Sango.

-¡Tu no puedes hablar enserio!.- exclama horrorizada Sango al ver a su novio.

-Si puede, así que te comportas o aquí acabo lo nuestro.- se lo dice aunque a él mismo le duela perder a la mujer que ama.

-Entonces que así sea.- lo dice Sango al voltearse y no mirar mas a Miroku.

-Tú tomaste esa decisión, Koshi.- se lo dice el propio Miroku, al caminar hacia la salida.

-Sango…- lo murmura Rin estando a lado de su esposo.

-Que se vaya si quiere, total no lo necesito.- lo miente pero no esta dispuesta a admitir que en esos momentos su corazón se rompe.

-Yo también me voy.- anuncia Inuyasha al ver como Kagome mueve la cabeza sin querer verlo a los ojos, produciéndolo un dolor en su corazón, pero él tiene la culpa.

Se cierra la puerta, anunciando que tanto como Miroku e Inuyasha han salido del lugar, dejando a dos mujeres en aquella habitación que interiormente llorar por su ausencia.

Sesshomaru ve a su cuñada y a su amiga, ambas están calladas…

_Orgullo… el peor de los siete pegados capitales._

**Continuaraaaaa!...**

**¡Konichiwa!... ¿Cómo están todas?, espero que bien, lamento mi retrazo pero como logre explicarles a algunas, me tuve que ausentar por cambio de planes por mis padres, a eso se debe a que me llevaron de viaje con ellos y por mas que me negué me obligaron, dejándome sin Internet y compu con que trabajar.**

**Así que hasta ahora les traigo el capitulo…**

**Lamento la tardanza!**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	3. ¿Podrías?

**Capitulo III.- ¿Podrías….?**

_El perdonar es algo demasiado difícil mas cuando aquella persona te hizo tanto daño, pero si se llega ha hacerlo, tu alma se libera por completo._

-¿Se puede saber hasta cuando piensan seguir así?.- lo pregunta Rin al estar sentada a un lado de la cama, observando a Kagome acostada y con aquel rostro deprimido al igual que Sango que esta del otro lado de la habitación observando el día lluvioso.

Ninguna mujer le hace caso, Kagome sigue observando una fotografía y Sango perdida su vista entre la lluvia.

-¿Qué voy hacer con ustedes?.- lo pregunta con pesar Rin, ninguna de las dos mujeres desea cambiar y eso que ha pasado dos semanas y media desde que Inuyasha y Miroku desaparecieron de la vida de Kagome y Sango.

_Trata de hablar con ellas amor…_

Se lo había pedido Sesshomaru, solo que él no sabía que ya días atrás había tratado de hablar con ellas, pero no se puede, una orgullosa y otra influenciada.

-¿No te da miedo Sango que Miroku encuentre otra mujer?.- lo pregunta Rin al saber que esa pregunta tensa a su amiga.

Kagome deja de mirar la fotografía donde aparecen ella e Inuyasha en Paris, fue el viaje de su luna de miel, viendo a Rin y siendo consiente que esa pregunta ya se la había hecho ella a su mejor amiga.

-Es un mujeriego, ¿Qué cambiaria?.- lo dice con pesar la misma Sango al darse la vuelta y encarar a las dos mujeres.

-¿Estas segura de eso?.- pregunta Rin, sabiendo de antemano que desde el primer momento en que Miroku vio a Sango se empeño en conquistarla y dejo a un lado toda mujer que pudiera estar interesado en él.

-Por supuesto.- lo dice segura Sango, al caminar hacia la cama y sentarse a un lado de las rodillas de Kagome.

-Estas equivocada Sango, bien sabes que Miroku dejo de ser mujeriego al igual que Inuyasha cuando las conocieron, los Taisho's al encontrar a su mujer le son fieles hasta la muerte.- se lo dice, recordando las palabras que una vez le dijo su Sesshomaru.

-¡Bah!.- es la única respuesta de aquella pelicafe.

-No entiendo el comportamiento de ninguna de las dos, en especial de ti Sango, ¿Por qué tanto empeño a seguir tu orgullo?.- lo termina preguntando Rin algo enfada, no debería de meterse, pero Inuyasha y Miroku se encuentran devastados, Inuyasha tal vez deba de sufrir un poco, pero Miroku el pobre no tiene la culpa de estar sufriendo.

-Debió de haberme apoyado.- lo dice hacia Rin.

-¿Apoyado?.- pregunta sorprendida.

-Si.- responde

-Discúlpame Sango, pero Miroku es primo de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, el los conoce mejor que nadie, ¿no creer que sabe sus verdaderas intenciones de los dos?.- termina preguntándolo.

-Yo soy su pareja…- lo dice como si ella simplemente estuviera en lo correcto.

-¿Y por que es tu pareja debe de estar siempre apoyándote aunque considere todo el mundo que estas en un grave error?.- pregunta Rin, tratando de no enojarse, esa mujer esta tan cerrada.

Por su parte Sango no contesta.

-Si el problema fuera del otro lado contrario, ¿apoyarías a Miroku aunque estuviera mal?.- se lo pregunta de nuevo pero en otras palabras, tratando de hacerla recapacitar- tu apoyas a Kagome por que la conoces de tu infancia al igual que Miroku apoya a Inuyasha por que lo conoce desde que tiene uso de razón, Inuyasha y Kagome debes de arreglar sus cosas ellos dos solos sin intervenciones, y discúlpame Kagome por decírtelo, pero debes de escuchar a Inuyasha y comprender que fue lo que sucedió, tengo entendido que tanto Sesshomaru e Inuyasha detestan golpear mujeres o que las maltraten por lo que vivieron con su madre, el golpeaba a su madre y los golpeaba a ellos, hasta el momento donde ambos crecieron y le hicieron frete.- lo dice Rin al ponerse de pie mirando a ambas mujer, muy molesta por sus actitudes infantiles, iban a perder a hombres maravillosos.

-No deseo justificar a Inuyasha por que lo que te hizo no tiene perdón, pero esta arrepentido, desea poder empezar de nuevo a tu lado, ¿echaras a la borda cuatro años de novios y un año de matrimonio?.- lo termina preguntando al hacer recapacitar a la mujer de la cama.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres responde solo escuchan lo que Rin debe de decirles.

-Tú Sango perderás a Miroku por una mujer que separa valorarlo, que le de lo que él necesita, te ha esperado ya cinco años en que te cases con él y se que seguiría esperándote al que por fin le dieras el si en que se casen, él lo desea, pero te ha esperado por que comprende tus inseguridades, pero no crees que ya es suficiente el tormento, el hacerte y hacerlo pagar por algo que no tuviste la culpa, que el matrimonio de tus padres solo fue de ellos dos, no eches a perder tu vida cuando puede ser maravillosa.- lo concluye al mirar a Sango como agacha su cabeza y comienza a sollozar- Y tú Kagome, no digo que vayas y perdones a Inuyasha, si no que le des una oportunidad y cuando estés preparada regresa completamente con él, el único culpable fue Hoyo, ese maldito desgraciado que tenía envidia a sus hermanos y en especial a Inuyasha por arrebatarle algo que considero suyo, algo que Inuyasha se llevo y lo hizo pagar al alejarlo de él, ¿le darás ese gusto a ese mal nacido?.- termina concluyendo al preguntar eso.

Ninguna palabra en esa habitación.

-Me voy, Sesshomaru debe de estar esperándome, es su última oportunidad para ser felices.- se despide Rin al encaminarse hacia la salida del departamento cerrando la puerta donde da anuncio de su partida.

Tanto como Kagome y Sango se quedan sollozando, esperando que alguien pueda romper esos llantos, pero las palabras de Rin eran verdaderas.

_Que el matrimonio de tus padres solo fue de ellos dos, no eches a perder tu vida cuando puede ser maravillosa_

Tiene razón Rin, siempre ha buscando alguna excusa para no hacer frente a sus miedos, el miedo de que su matrimonio llegue a romperse o pueda pasar una pesadilla como el que vivió ella con sus padres, un padre que se emborrachaba y golpeaba a su esposa e hijos sin razón alguna; el no querer casarse con Miroku temiendo que la historia se repita, cuando él le ha demostrado de mil maneras que es diferente.

Alza su rostro al ver a su amiga también llorando.

_El hacerte y hacerlo pagar por algo que no tuviste la culpa_

¡Oh Kami!, por culpa suya también ha hecho sufrir a su amiga, el trasmitirle sus miedos, el protegerla cuando sabe que Inuyasha es incapaz de maltratarla de nuevo, pero su pasado ha pesado demasiad en el presente…

¿Cuánto daño puede causarte tu familia?... tanto que pueda trascender hasta tu futuro.

-Perdóname… perdóname… ¡oh Kagome!, por favor perdóname…- lo susurra ente llanto Sango al abrazar a su amiga donde ambas llorar simplemente escuchándose aquel llanto y los perdóname que balbucea Sango.

Pasan los minutos donde simplemente ambas mujeres se desahogan, dejando que por fin su alma se libere poco a poco, una sensación de paz donde comienzas a sentir como todo el peso de tus hombros y cuerpo se hace ligero y una paz interior, algo calido te llena.

_El que otra persona te hable es una manera de comenzar abrir toda tu alma, solo falta el perdonarte y perdonar…_

-.-

-¿Cómo te fue?.- pregunta un hombre de ojos dorados al atrapar a su mujer que se encuentra tapada por una gabardina de color café claro, donde oculta su hermoso embarazo.

-Bien, tengo fe que pronto todo se arreglara.- lo dice al dejar que su esposo la tome entre sus brazos y la lleve al dormitorio.

-También hable con mi hermano y primo.- lo informa al depositar a su mujer en la cama, acostándose con ella al sonreír.

¿Y que paso?.- pregunta dejando que su hombre comience a desabrochar la gabardina.

-Miroku dijo que aceptara a Sango de nuevo si ella desea cambiar, que no puede tenerla de nuevo a su lado y sufrir, que prefiere estar lejos de ella a sufrir a su lado.- se lo dice al ver a su Rin sonreír cuando le retira suavemente la gabardina al aventarla al suelo.

-Sango cambiara, no debe de culparse por lo que sucedió en el matrimonio de sus padres, ella no tuvo la culpa de que su padre fuera como fue y su madre permitiera tanto abuso.- se lo explica Rin dejando que Sesshomaru sigue desnudándola.

-Tienes razón, creo por eso me case contigo…- lo dice bromeando aquel hombre al inclinarse a besar el cuello de su mujer.

Gime al sentir como los labios de Sesshomaru hacen magia en su cuello, sus pechos se vuelven duros y bien su sangre comienza a hervir.

-Inuyasha mañana comenzara a conquistar de nuevo a Kagome.- lo dice Sesshomaru al bajar sus labios por aquel sendero.

-Me alegro…- lo susurra gimiéndola cerrar sus ojos, era demasiado platicar y poder poner atención a las caricias de su esposo.

-Hoyo esta fuera de nuestras vidas.- lo informa Sesshomaru besar aquellos pechos sensibles debido al embarazo, donde su esposa gime y se arquea a su cuerpo.

No había logrado escuchar lo que su esposo le había dicho, al sentir las sensaciones placenteras en su cuerpo.

-Rin…-

-Bésame.- lo pide aquella mujer mostrándole sus ojos cafés llenos de deseos, sonriendo ante la necesidad de fundirse con aquel hombre que tanto ama.

-A sus ordenes…- lo murmura roncamente Sesshomaru al pasar una de sus piernas por el otro lado del cuerpo de su mujer y posesionarse completamente encima de ella sin hacer daño a su bebe y su mujer.

-Te amo…- lo murmura débilmente Rin al dejar que la pasión la consumía

-Yo también… yo también mi enanita…- lo murmura roncamente al dejar que la luz de la luna sea testigo de aquellas muestras de amor.

_El amor es dulce y embriagante, como un sorbo del más exquisito licor…_

-.-

_-Perdóname Kagome, no fue mi intención hacerte daño…-_

Se lo había dicho Sango innumerables veces el día de ayer.

_-No te culpo, es normal… te conozco Sango y viví lo que tu viviste, se lo que sientes y tu temor…- lo dice Kagome hacia su amiga una vez mas tranquilas ambas._

_-Habrías podido arreglas las cosas con Inuyasha en el hospital si yo y mis temores no hubieran interferido.- lo dice con pesar._

_-No te preocupes, todo se arreglara y esta criatura no nacerá sin su papá.- lo dice dulcemente al posar su mano en el vientre._

_-Gracias…- lo dice con una sonrisa._

_-Anda ve y recupera a tu hombre.- se lo dice con ánimos._

Y Sango se había ido a conquistar y arreglar de nuevo las cosas con Miroku, ambos se merecían ser felices, dejar el paso en el pasado y vivir el presente el cual construye el futuro.

Esta en el departamento observando la televisión aunque su mente este en otro lado, desde la visita de Rin ha pensado mucho sus palabras, su corazón desea darle una oportunidad a Inuyasha, pero tal vez Rin tenga razón el tiempo poco a poco comienza a curar todo, tal vez necesita de nuevo reconstruir su matrimonio y cuando este preparada regresar con él.

El sonido del teléfono la saca de cualquier pensamiento, obligándola a contestar.

-¿Bueno?.- pregunta

-Hola…- lo dice una voz masculina con temor, reconociéndola.

-Hola…- dice suavemente, sintiendo como su corazón comienza a palpitar.

-¿Cómo estas?.- pregunta tranquilamente aquel hombre.

-Bien… ¿y tu?.- responde y pregunta.

-No bien.- responde sinceramente.

-¿Estas enfermo?.- pregunta Kagome al no comprender sus palabras, preocupándose por su salud.

-Mi corazón se encuentra destrozado y me siento como un imbecil que no mereciera la pena estar vivo… y todo por que dañe lo que mas adoraba en este mundo.- lo dice con pesar aquel pelicafe al estar del otro lado de la línea.

No dice palabra alguna… aquella confesión hace que sus ojos se vuelvan cristalinos.

-Perdóname Kagome…- lo susurra con pesar, buscando su perdón y de nuevo queriendo su corazón.

-Yo…- lo balbucea débilmente tratando de controlar su llanto que desea hacerse presente.

-Podemos empezar de nuevo…- lo sugiere al tratar de recuperar a su mujer, añora los días en que volvía a casa y Kagome estaba esperándolo o bien cuado se iban a dormir y ella estaba a su lado al igual cuando despertaba.

-¿Valdría la pena?.- lo pregunta en un hilo de voz.

-Se lo que hice no tiene perdón, ni yo mismo me lo he perdonado, deseo golpearme y quedar sin sentido, dañarme mas de lo que yo te he dañado…- lo confiesa con tristeza y pesar.

Se queda muda no dice nada solo cierra sus ojos y deja que lagrimas silenciosas se deslicen por sus mejillas.

-Estaba en la oficina cuando encontré ese sobre entre tantos papeles.- comienza a relatar los hechos, rogaba a Kami que lo entendiera- pensé que era un papel importante que había olvidado, tenía la cabeza en otro lado, mas bien en cierta mujer que me tentaba hasta el alma, deseba salir rápido de la oficina para verte y estrecharte entre mis brazos al abrirlo me quede simplemente frió, no creía ninguna de las fotografías.- se lo dice al recordar el dolor que había sentido en esos momentos- trate de tranquilizarme, primero me invadió un dolor y después una furia completa, en ese momento llegaste tu a la oficina tan sonriente y feliz, que comencé a preguntarte y habías confirmado mis sospechas, perdí el control la cabeza que no pensé en ese momento en nada, la ira y los celos me cegaron.- sigue hablando- cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho desee golpearme ahí mismo contra la pared, pero ya te había echado, tuve esperanza de cuando volviera a casa estuvieras ahí para reclamarme o decirme que me dejabas, pero ni una nota y mucho menos alguna señal de ti…- lo termina susurrando débilmente.

Su llanto escondido se rompe, dejando que Inuyasha escuche como llora del otro lado de la línea demostrándole su dolor.

-Le hable a todos para tratar de localizarte, cuando me di por vencido en buscarte, le hable a Hoyo y el me dijo que estabas con él… ¡oh kami!... en esos momentos sentí como todo en mi se derrumba, pensando e imaginando que solo había sido tu burla.- se lo confiesa.

Su llanto es callado al escuchar aquella confesión.

-Yo entre a la biblioteca y me quede ahí hasta el día siguiente…- lo dice suavemente al decirle que había hecho esa noche el por que no la había podido localizar.

El silencio se hace presente en la línea, brinca un poco al escuchar una maldición de Inuyasha con el sonido de cosas rompiéndose.

-Perdóname…- lo susurra débilmente al cortar la línea de comunicación dejando a una pelinegra angustiada.

¿Le habrá pasado algo?...

Cuelga el teléfono y vuelve a levantarlo marcando a su casa, donde vive con Inuyasha pero simplemente suena ocupado y al final se da un mensaje de la operadora.

_Por el momento la línea se encuentra ocupada o fuera del área de servicio, inténtelo de nuevo mas tarde gracias._

¡¿Oh Kami y si le sucedió algo?

Sale de la cama, toma la ropa donde rápidamente comienza a vestirse, tomando su bolso y salir del departamento.

-.-

¡Maldición!...

Debió de haberse tranquilizado, una suerte no haber destruido las cosas de Kagome, simplemente destrozo los vidrios de sus cuadros, solo que uno de estos le hizo una herida no grave en el brazo.

Sale del despacho que tiene en su departamento para ir por el botiquín y tratar de curarse, no por esa tontería iría a un hospital donde solo le harían un drama.

Esta apunto de subir las escaleras donde escucha que se comienza abrir la perta del departamento, llenándolo de curiosidad, ya que los únicos que tienen llaves son Kagome y él, y es imposible que sea Kagome, ella esta en otro lado.

Camina hacia el recibidor donde se queda seco, observando la figura que entra al lugar.

-Kagome…- lo susurra débilmente al ver a su mujer de pie.

Ve a su esposo de pie a unos metros de ella, al entrar observo el desastre del departamento hace meses que no entra a ese lugar y todo es un caos.

-¡Oh kami, estas herido!.- lo exclama Kagome al ver como el brazo de su esposo esta sangrando, caminando por el lugar lleno de vidrios y ropa.

Todavía no puede creer que su… su Kagome este ahí, con él.

-Hay que curarte Inuyasha…- lo dice preocupada la pelinegra al tomar su brazo y examinar la herida.

-No…- dice con determinación dando un paso hacia atrás, no desea su compasión desea su nuevo su amor.

-Estas herido.- repite.

-Me importa un demonio.- se lo hace saber al darse la vuelta.

-Podría ser grave.- lo dice Kagome al tratar de convencerlo.

-¿Y alguna razón tengo de ponerme bien?.- se lo pregunta, lo cual la deja callada- no debiste de haber venido, así que por favor vete.- lo termina diciendo.

-Pero…-

-No deseo tu compasión, no deseo que sientas lastima por mi, solo quiero que me perdones y me ames como yo te amo.- lo dice al interrumpirla.

-Inuyasha…-

-Por favor vete…- la vuelve interrumpir suplicando que desaparezca del lugar.

No podría irse y dejarlo, no podría volver a vivir sin él, había sido muy difícil esos meses sin Inuyasha, sin poder compartir las alegrías de su embarazo, solo para que ahora lo perdiera para siempre.

-Inu…-

-Solo contéstame algo Kagome, ¿podrías perdonarme?.- la interrumpe al preguntarle aquello al voltearse a verla.

El silencio se hace presente en la habitación, los ojos dorados se fijan en aquellos ojos marrones esperando alguna respuesta para su destrozado corazón…

-¿podrías….?.- lo vuelve a preguntar…

**Continuaraaaaa!...**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!, lamento mucho el retrazo, pero ando es escuela y esta me deja agotada y saturada, así que por favor compréndanme, ya falta solo dos capitulos mas y esta grandiosa historia llega a su fin, espero verlas pronto…**

**Mil gracias por sus mensajes y presiones!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	4. Bello Regalo

**Capitulo IV.- Bello Regalo.**

-¿Podrías….?.- lo vuelve a preguntar…

Ve fijamente a su marido sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Podrías…?.- lo vuelve a preguntar un ojidorado derrotado.

-Dame tiempo…- murmura suavemente Kagome al ver como todo brillo se apaga en los ojos dorados de su esposo.

-Tienes las llaves, puedes cerrar cuando te vayas.- lo dice Inuyasha al darse la vuelta dejando a Kagome en aquel lugar.

-Inuyasha…- lo llama al detenerlo.

-No vas a perdonarme Kagome, ¿para que me hago el tonto?.- termina preguntando con pesar, dejando que su brazo siga sangrando.

-Necesito tiempo.- lo vuelve a repetir Kagome, queriendo que la comprenda.

-Te daré el tiempo que quieras solo deseo saber si serás capaz de perdonarme.- se lo dice amargamente sin darse la vuelta, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecen, parpadeando varias veces para que lagrimas no salgan de ellos.

-Inuyasha yo…- balbucea Kagome al sollozar.

-¿Podrías…?, ¿Podrías perdonarme Kagome?.- se lo pregunta suavemente al darse la vuelta, suspirando para tratar de tranquilizar esas ganas de romper a llorar.

No responde la pregunta de su Inuyasha simplemente rompe a llorar de pie en aquel lugar, en medio del vestíbulo, liberando el dolor de su corazón poco a poco.

-¡Oh mi Kagome!...- lo exclama débilmente al dar pasos hacia donde esta su mujer, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, sin importarle el dolor de aquella herida.

Sigue llorando en los brazos de Inuyasha, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de este, dejando que él mismo se dedique a consolarla y si puede ella consolarlo a él.

-Solo deseo saber si podrías perdonarme, si hay alguna esperanza para mí….- lo dice suavemente al recargar su mejilla en el cabeza de su mujer, dejando por fin que las lágrimas se deslicen de sus ojos- si no puedes, lo entiendo, nunca te reprocharía nada, solo deseo saber si puedo recuperar a mi familia.- lo murmura al sollozar un poco.

Envuelve con sus brazos a su esposo, abajándolo mientras sigue llorando, negándose a decirle alguna palabra.

-Nunca dejaría que a mi hijo y a ti te faltara algo, les podría una casa donde tú quisieras y te daría lo que quisieras… te amo… haría lo que me pidieras.- lo concluye al seguir abrazando a su mujer, dejando que aquel atardecer sea el testigo de esa escena.

-Yo también te amo…- susurra entre el llanto Kagome, separándose un poco de aquellos brazos.

-Kagome…-

-Te amo y te perdono…- lo dice la pelinegra al sonreír entre las lágrimas.

-¡Oh!... ¡Oh mi Kagome!, ¡Oh mi pequeña!...- lo exclama Inuyasha dejando que las lagrimas caigan de sus ojos, embozando una sonrisa al mover sus manos hacia el rostro de su mujer atrapándolo.

-Te amo tanto tonto…- lo dice Kagome sonriendo, dejando que su Inuyasha siga sonriendo de la misma manera, sabiendo bien que internamente se ha liberado.

-Yo te amo mas mi pequeña Kagome… yo mas.- lo dice al inclinarse a besar aquellos labios que ha extrañado rodos esos meses, aquellos labios que se han vuelto la fuente de su vida.

Lagrimas siguen cayendo en cada una de las mejillas, solo que ahora son lagrimas de felicidad, dejando que el beso exprese aquellos, temores, anhelos, alegrías y un futuro donde ambos tendrán la confianza del uno al otro.

_El perdonar y ser perdonado libera dos almas, una prisión que todos somos capaces de caer, solamente aquellos que tengan la fuerza, sabrán que es la libertad…_

-.-

-Anda tengo que llevarte de vuelta.- lo dice Inuyasha hacia la mujer que está ente sus brazos, ambos enfrente de la pequeña chimenea del estudio, después de besarse, Kagome insistió en curarlo y ayudarle a recoger las cosas tiradas del departamento.

Se mueve inconforme entre los brazos de Inuyasha, no desea regresar a aquel departamento sola, podría quedarse con Inuyasha en su casa.

-Anda Kagome.- le insiste suavemente, aunque muy a pesar suyo ya que desea quedarse con ella.

-Inuyasha…- lo murmura Kagome, llamando la atención de su esposo.

-Dime.- lo dice al ver como las llamas consumen la madera.

-No quiero regresar.- se lo dice al incorporarse lentamente a causa de la barriga que tiene por su embarazo.

-¿Regresar?.- pregunta confundido.

-Quiero quedarme contigo.- se lo hace saber.

-Pero…-

-Espere cuatro años para estar contigo, y ahora no deseo esperar mas.- se lo dice al inclinarse a besar los labios de su esposo.

Responde el beso, sin quejarse de aquella decisión.

-Me gustaría quedarme así pequeña, pero debo de ir a comprar comida y traerte algo de ropa, la que hay aquí no creo que te quede.- se lo dice al separase de aquellos labios.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?.- pregunta Kagome al retirar la manta que los cubría.

-Yo no veo el problema.- se lo dice a Kagome, al besar de nuevo sus labios, sonriendo ante la idea de volverla a tener.

-Vamos…- dice alegremente aquella pelinegra, al ponerse de pie buscando sus sandalias cómodas.

-Cuidado pequeña.- lo dice al verla tambalear un poco.

Sigue sonriendo al saber que de ahora en adelante Inuyasha siempre estará a su lado.

-.-

El sonido del teléfono se hace presente en la habitación, molestando a ambas personas que se encuentran dormidas.

Un quejido se hace presente al estirarse una mano masculina tanteando el lugar donde proviene aquel sonido, tomando entre su mano aquel ruidoso aparato.

-¿Bueno?.- pregunta soñoliento.

-¡Hermano, primo, amigo!...- lo exclama feliz la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Feh!... ¿Qué quieres?.- pregunta al suspirar y moverse un poco lo suficiente para acabar acostado boca arriba, dejando que la persona de su lado se acomode cerca de él.

-Ese saludo no deberías de dárselo a un hombre que en unas horas se casara.- escucha que lo dice al abrir completamente sus ojos dorados.

-¿¡De que demonios hablas?.- pregunta al incorporarse, despertando por completo a la mujer de su lado.

-Casi la misma reacción que tu hermano, pero… ¡bah! ¿Qué importa?, solo te hablo para que traigas a Kagome al registro civil dentro de dos horas, el que esta cerca de la casa, me caso con Sanguito.- lo informa completamente un feliz Miroku.

-¿Hablas enserio?.- pregunta confundido aquel ojidorado.

-Me ha dado el si, y antes de que se arrepienta me casare.- se lo explica hacia su primo.

-Felicidades…- susurra sorprendido Inuyasha.

-Gracias, y se que has mejorado con Kagome, así que yo también te felicito hermano.- se lo hace saber de todo corazón- ¡te espero!.- lo concluye con esa exclamación al colgar la línea.

Se queda viendo el articular negro, sorprendido ante la noticia que le acaba de dar su primo, ¿casarse con Sango?.

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta una voz femenina al dejar apenas entonar sus primeras cuerdas vocales.

-Miroku se casa.- responde automáticamente.

-¿Enserio?.- pregunta al sonreír y al mismo tiempo incorporarse, mostrando aquel camisón azul cielo.

-¿Tú sabías algo verdad pequeña?.- pregunta Inuyasha al ver sonreír a su mujer.

-Me había comentado algo Sango.- se lo dice al sonrojarse, al ver como su Inuyasha posa su mano en su vientre abultado de siete meses y medio.

-Entonces hay que prepararnos por que Miroku quiere que estemos en dos horas.- se lo dice al besar esos labios, sonriendo al saber que aquel no es un sueño que ha tenido si no algo real.

-Me apurare.- lo dice Kagome al separarse de los labios de su esposo, sonriendo al ver que todo esta acomodado y ha vuelto a su vida a lado de su Inuyasha, la ropa esta acomodada como siempre y en su lugar.

-¿Puedes hacerlo sola?.- pregunta Inuyasha hacia su esposa que se levanta con dificultades de la cama.

-Creo…- lo susurra al tomar la bata y ponérsela solo sin amarrarla debido a su vientre.

-Nos bañaremos primero y después haré el desayuno.- se lo hace saber al levantarse mostrándole a su mujer aquellos calzoncillos color azul cielo.

Sus mejillas vuelven a tomar aquel tono rosado, observando el cuerpo de Inuyasha y sentir las reacciones de su cuerpo al suyo.

_Cuando nazca este pequeñito te haré el amor…_

Se lo había prometido al besarla suavemente la noche anterior después de merendar, pero aun así su cuerpo requiere de cierta atención.

-Anda pequeña que el tiempo es oro…- lo dice al tomar su mano y llevarla al baño.

-.-

-Los declaro marido y mujer.- lo dice aquel hombre de traje al estar atrás de un simple escritorio.

Los aplausos se escuchan en la habitación, las únicas parejas presentes, Sesshomaru con su esposa Rin, Kouga con su esposa Ayame y por ultimo Inuyasha con su esposa Kagome, presenciando la unión de aquellas dos personas Miroku y Sango.

El beso en los recién casados se hacen presente, sonrojando a las otras tres mujeres presentes, mientras los tres hombres a sus lados sonríen con malicia.

-Muchas felicidades primo.- lo dice aquel hombre de ojos dorados, solo unos cinco centímetros menos alto que su hermano mayor.

-Gracias Inuyasha.- agradece el recién casado al darle el abrazo, dejando que su nueva esposa sea felicitada por los demás presentes.

-Espero que se vayan de luna de miel.- lo dice aquel hombre de ojos azules, son una sonrisa maliciosa, sonrojando a Sango.

-Por mi no habrá ningún problema.- se lo contesta con esa sonrisa que deja a desear muchas cosas.

-¡Miroku!.- lo exclama la propia Sango al regañarlo.

-Solo digo la verdad Sanguito, por mi no hay ningún problema.- se lo dice y vuelve a repetirlo, con una sonrisa, ocasionando las risas de todos.

_La risa la mejor cura para todos los males…_

-.-

-¡Ves como si funciono!.- lo exclama feliz aquella mujer de ojos cafés, al entrar a su departamento.

-Lo se cariño, pero recuerda el bebé.- se lo dice aquel hombre de ojos dorados al colgar la gabardina de su esposa y la de él.

-¡Oh Sesshomaru al paso que voy no me dejaras salir de aquí!.- se lo reprocha, al sentarse en el sillón.

-Solo te cuido.- se justifica al sentarse a su lado abrazándola, pero al mismo tiempo posando una mano en su vientre algo abultado al estar de tres meses.

-¿Mañana me dejaras acompañarte?.- se lo pregunta al cerrar sus ojos y dejarse apapachar por su marido.

-Te aburrirás.- se lo dice al besar su cabello café.

-Claro que no.- reniega al seguir en aquella posición.

-Si insistes, puedes acompañarme.- se lo hace saber sintiendo como su mujer se mueve un poco entre sus brazos lo suficiente para ponerse encima suyo, lista para que él mismo la lleve a la habitación.

-Te amo…- murmura la misma Rin al seguir abrazando a su único amor.

-También, yo también mi enanita.- se lo hace saber al sonreír, dándole gracias a Kami por el ángel que le envió.

_La felicidad nunca llega completa, tu mismo debes de luchar por tenerla enteramente, algunos se quedan en el camino pero otros lo logran, teniendo una dicha entera._

-.-

¡No!, ¡no! y ¡no!...

Kagome no podía regresar con ese hombre, no después de todo lo que el hizo, no podía… Kagome no era de ese Taisho si no suya…

¡Maldito Inuyasha!, ¡maldito Taisho!.

Se encuentra a unos metros de la entrada del edificio donde vive Kagome, viéndola bajar con Inuyasha a su lado y algunas cosas de ella en sus manos…

Entre sus manos trae aquella violetas que tanto le gustan a Kagome, destrozándolas por completo al ver la escena.

Ese Taisho pagaría por quedarse lo que a él le pertenece, Kagome y el bebé que espera son suyo… ¡SUYO!

-.-

-Hasta que el padre se digna hacer la visita.- lo dice aquel doctor con su bata blanca.

Inuyasha simplemente se queda callado, pero con su mirada dorada fulmina al doctor que esta atendiendo a su mujer.

-Ya que se encuentra el señor Taisho, podremos ver que tal esta este pequeñín.- lo dice aquel hombre especialista en atender mujeres embarazadas.

Entrelaza su mano con la de su mujer, la cual se encuentra acostada en aquella mesa cama, donde el propio doctor le ha destapado el vientre donde su hijo crece.

-Estará frío.- lo advierte al poner la crema, notando el apretón de mano que le da su mujer al tener contacto con la crema fría, y después el aparato, que muestra al pequeño en una pantalla diminuta.

Todo va perfectamente, dentro de un mes tendrán a este pequeño entre sus brazos.- lo dice el doctor al dejarles ver el ultrasonido a ambos padres, una Kagome sonzollando y aquel ojidorado parpadeando sorprendido y emocionado por aquella cosa diminuta.

-¡Es hermoso!.- lo exclama Kagome con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Muy hermoso…- lo susurra emocionado el propio Inuyasha, inclinándose a besar los labios de su mujer- gracias…- lo concluye al separase de ellos.

-Ahora muchachito, debo de darle algunas recomendaciones para el ultimo mes, así que espero que me haga caso.- lo comienza a decir el doctor, viendo como aquel hombre asiente un si y se encuentra pendiente a sus palabras.

-Nada de disgustos, nada de relaciones, reposo y por supuesto mimarse todo lo que se pueda.- lo dice aquel hombre con una sonrisa al ver como el ojidorado asiente un si y sonríe.

-.-

-¿A que hora vas a volver?.- pregunta la pelinegra al estar del otro lado del teléfono.

-Dentro de una hora pequeña…- se lo repite como hace tres horas atrás, solo que ahora solo falta una.

-Te extraño…- lo murmura apenas aludidle para el chico.

-Yo también pequeña… pero debo de acabar el trabajo.- se lo dice por quinta vez en esa llamada.

-Estoy aburrida.- lo murmura Kagome de nuevo al manifestar su inconformidad de haberse quedado en casa.

Suspira con pesadez, sabiendo bien que su mujer seguirá hablándole, tal vez las cosas pueda acabarlas en casa, es la única solución o nunca podrá concentrarse.

-Estaré en unos momentos aya pequeña…- lo anuncia.

-Gracias… gracias…- lo dice una Kagome feliz.

-Pequeña tramposa.- se lo dice suavemente al mandarle un beso y después colgar la línea, sabiendo que debe de apurarse a guardar las cosas en el portafolio para ir con su mujer.

_Hay que mimarla…_

¡Claro lo dice aquel doctor fácilmente por que no tiene una mujer llamándole cada treinta segundos a la oficina, preguntándole a que hora vuelve a casa!...

_Paciencia hermano…_

Se lo había comentado el muy cínico de Sesshomaru, claro como él puede traer todavía a Rin a la oficina no dice nada, pero cuando el comience a dejarla en casa gozara de esa venganza…

-¿Te vas tan rápido?.- pregunta cierto hombre del mismo color que sus ojos mostrándole esa sonrisa burlona.

No contesta a la provocación de su hermano mayor, simplemente pasa de largo hasta el elevador donde oprime el botón.

-Me saludas a mi cuñadita.- dice Sesshomaru a su hermano dentro del elevador, donde simplemente lo fulmina con la mirada.

-.-

¡Kami no puede castigarlo de esa manera!...

Ve a su mujer dormida en la cama, cubriéndola con una frazada, no ha dormido las noches anteriores por que tiene algunos dolores y no se puede acomodar, desvelándolo a él y ella.

_Es normal que las noches antes del parto la señora comience a sentir dolores y no pueda acomodarse fácilmente, tal vez unos diez o quince días antes del que el bebe llegue al mundo…_

Lo había comentado el medico al llamarlo en medio de la madrugada preguntándole por la salud de su mujer.

Se encuentra tan cansado que le apetece tanto el tumbarse a un lado y poder dormir lo que le permita su mujer, o bien el bebe que crece en el vientre de está.

Ahora tiene dos opciones dormirse a lado de su mujer o irse a trabajar al despacho… mmmm… parece que comienza a votar por la primera opción, quitándose los zapatos al dar la vuelta a la cama, acorrucándose a un lado de su mujer, para abrazarla, dejando que ella inconcientemente busque su calor.

_Ya un mes de nuevo a lado de su Kagome…_

_Un sueño hecho realidad…_

-.-

-¿Me llamaras para cualquier cosa pequeña?.- se lo pregunta al inclinarse a besar sus labios.

-Siempre lo hago.- se lo dice suavemente al quedarse en cama.

-¿Segura que deseas quedarte sola?.- se lo pregunta algo indeciso, si no hubiera sido por que Kagome mantuvo muchos dolores toda la noche, y fueron consecutivos no estaría de esa forma tan preocupado.

-¿Llegaras temprano no?.- se lo pregunta al ser la segunda vez en el día.

-Solo será una hora, lo que tarde la junta.- se lo recuerda.

-Entonces estaré bien.- lo dice con una sonrisa.

-No me gustaría dejarte…- lo confiesa Inuyasha al estar vestido para irse a la oficina.

-Te acompaño.- se lo dice al querer incorporarse, pero Inuyasha la detiene.

-No pequeña, yo bajo solo.- se lo dice al acostarla de nuevo en la cama.

-No tardes… ¿si?.- termina preguntándolo al cerrar sus ojos sintiendo los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos.

-No habrás notado que me fui.- se lo dice con una sonrisa al caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Esta apunto de irse cuando escucha como su Kagome grita obligándolo a voltear rápidamente, observándola incorporada y sosteniendo su vientre.

¡Oh Kami!...

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?.- pregunta preocupado al regresar.

-Me duele… me duele…- lo murmura con dolor volviendo a gritar.

Destapa a su mujer, observando con horror como la sabana comienza a humedecerse, temiendo lo peor.

-Se te ha roto la fuente.- lo dice Inuyasha aterrado, al ver como su mujer, comienza a respirar agitadamente mientras grita.

-Va… va… a… nacer…- susurra débilmente al seguir gritando por aquel fuerte dolor, las contracciones.

-Respira, respira, pequeña…..- lo dice aquel pre-papa aterrado, tomando a su mujer entre sus brazos con un manta encima de ella cubriéndola, para salir de la habitación, llevándola a la puerta principal donde simplemente toma las llaves del carro y la casa, saliendo del lugar.

-.-

-¿¡Sabes lo que es explicarle a cincuenta personas que tu hermano no ha llegado!.- reclama y pregunta Sesshomaru, al estar del otro lado de la línea.

-Estaba apunto de irme a la oficina pero Kagome entro en parto.- se lo explica después de escuchar aquel regaño.

-¿Ya nació mi sobrino?.- pregunta Sesshomaru olvidándose de la junta.

-Todavía no, se encuentra con las contracciones, te aviso por que no creo ir a la oficina en todo el día.- se lo dice al encontrarse nervioso.

-Solo por eso estás perdonado, ya me las arreglare, después iré a ver a mi sobrino.- lo dice el hermano mayor, colgando la línea.

Escucha un grito mas salir de la habitación de Kagome aterrándose por lo que esta sucediendo.

Había salido a llamar por teléfono, así que es momento de que vuelva alado de su mujer.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, salen las enfermeras con una Kagome en camilla, su cabello azabache dentro de aquella capucha azul cielo y envuelta con una ropa del hospital.

-Inu…- susurra débilmente.

-Tranquila pequeña… todo saldrá bien…- se lo dice suavemente al ver como se la llevan al quirófano.

Le avisaremos lo que suceda señor Taisho.- lo dice una de las enfermeras al salir del lugar siguiendo a su Kagome.

_¡Oh Kami dame fuerzas!..._

-.-

Lleva una hora paseando de un lugar a otro esperando a que alguien se le ocurra avisarle.

-¿Señor Taisho?.- llega una mujer de cabellos cobrizos.

-Si.- responde automáticamente

-Ha nacido su hijo, es un niño…- se lo hace saber aquella mujer.

-¿Kagome?.- pregunta

-Regresara en unos minutos a la habitación, hay que dejarla descansar se encuentra agotada.- se lo hace saber la enfermera al darse la vuelta y retirarse del lugar.

_¡Gracias Kami!... gracias…_

-.-

Con cuidado pequeña, con cuidado.- lo dice al entrar al departamento con una Kagome recargándose en su brazo, mientras el otro tiene a su pequeño nacido hace dos días.

-¡Al paso que vamos llegaremos en diez años!.- lo reprocha Kagome al estar caminando tan lento.

-El doctor digo que debes de tener cuidado.- se lo hace saber al entrar por el pasillo de la casa.

-¡Es un exagerado Inuyasha Taisho!.- se lo exclama al seguir caminando lentamente.

-Kagome Higurashi va despertar al pequeño Sekai.- lo dice al ver a su pequeño seguir durmiendo en su brazo, tan diminuto que le da miedo poder dañarlo.

-Anda Inu llévame a la cama.- se lo dice al seguir caminando desea descansar.

-A sus órdenes mi Kagome.- lo dice al besar sus labios.

-.-

_Regresare temprano…_

Se lo había susurrado al haberse despedido Inuyasha, dejando a su pequeño a un lado suyo en la cama.

Bosteza al ser consiente de que todavía tiene mucho sueño, Sekai se despierta cada tres hora pidiendo comer, aunque entre esas tres horas llora para que lo cambien.

Se encuentra agotada, Inuyasha esta de igual manera, esos dos días todavía no se acostumbran al tener el pequeño en casa.

_Yo lo cambio…_

Se lo había murmura en la madrugada Inuyasha al levantarse y dejarla dormir un poco mas.

Ve a su bebé, el cabello negro tal vez sea azabache como el suyo o negro y rebelde como el de su padre, sus ojos esta claro que los heredo de Inuyasha, dorados como los Taisho y aquella piel todavía de color rojo, pero comienza a tomar un tono carne.

Cierra sus ojos consecutivamente al comenzar a caer en un sueño profundo…

-.-

-Papá llegara hoy temprano Sekai…- lo comenta Kagome hacia el pequeño que ha comenzado abrir sus ojos dorados, mostrándole a las personas el gran parecido a su padre.

Mueve los piecitos de su pequeño de tan solo dos meses de edad, ese mismo día cumple los dos y por ello Inuyasha desea salir a festejar un poco, ya que todavía se encuentran agotados.

Sekai sonríe al ver a su mamá, para bostezar y cerrar sus ojos poco a poco.

-Dormilón…- murmura Kagome al envolverlo con la colcha que Rin le llevo al hospital felicitándolos por el bebe.

Acomoda las almohadas alrededor de su bebé, para ir a la cómoda tomando el cepillo y comenzar ha arreglarse.

_Solo saldremos un poco al parque, pequeña, Sekai necesita que le pegue el sol y ambos necesitamos un pequeño descanso al aire libre._

Se lo había dicho Inuyasha esa misma mañana al despertarse con los llantos de su pequeño.

Escucha como la puerta de abajo se abre y cierra, sonriendo al saber que su esposo ha llegado, deposita el cepillo en su lugar, volteando a ver a su bebé dormido, entra al tocador tomando la maleta, para salir ha la habitación de nuevo, quedándose quita al reconocer a la persona.

-Hola Kagome…- lo saluda aquel hombre de cabellera café.

No articula ninguna palabra, ve fijamente como aquel individuo se acerca hacia su bebé.

-No te acerques a él.- advierte Kagome al dar un paso hacia delante.

-Es hermoso…- lo dice aquel hombre pasando por alto la advertencia de la pelinegra al tomarlo entre sus brazos, observando como este hace un puchero.

-Suéltalo, Hoyo…- lo dice Kagome angustiada por que le pueda suceder algo a su bebé.

-El debió de ser mió, al igual que tu.- lo dice aquel hombre al ver al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Hoyo…-

-Te quiero a mi lado…- se lo dice al interrumpirla, arrullando al bebé.

-Hoyo por favor…- suplica Kagome al tratar de arrebatarle a su pequeño pero aquello es inútil por que se mueve.

-Voy a recuperar lo que debió de haber sido mió desde un principio, tú y este bebé…- lo dice aquel hombre con una sonría en su rostro, observando al pequeño que debió ser su hijo y no de ese idiota de Inuyasha.

**Continuaraaaa!**

**¡O.O!... no se que decirles, primero una gran disculpa por el retrazo… aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo, espero que los disfruten…**

**¡mil gracias por sus mensajes!...**

**Dejen sus sugerencias… nos vemos, ¡hasta pronto!.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	5. Todo Termina

**Capitulo V.- Todo Termina.**

Esta apunto de introducir la llave a la cerradura pero la puerta se abre al ser empujada solo un poco, ocasionándole asombro.

Entra al departamento, comenzando a llamar a su mujer, pero esta no le contesta, deja el portafolio en la mesa que esta en el pasillo con las llaves, volviéndola a llamar y a si mismo observando el lugar.

-¡¿¡Kagome!.- lo exclama el propio ojidorado al elevar la voz al mismo tiempo que sube las escaleras hacia su dormitorio- ¡Kuso Kagome, si no contestas para preocuparme lo estas logrando!.- lo dice un enojado ojidorado al empujar la puerta del dormitorio para quedarse estático y la sangre helada.

Ve a su alrededor todo aquel desastre la ropa de ambos y esparcida por el suelo, las cosas de Kagome como las suyas de la como tiradas.

¡Oh Kami que había pasado!, se da la vuelta y va desesperadamente al cuarto continuo que es de su bebé, encontrándolo en el mismo estado los cajones afuera y alguna ropa tirada, al igual que los juguetes.

-¡Kagome!.- grita desesperado el propio ojidorado al caminar hacia el teléfono mas cercano, comenzando a marcar al celular de su mujer, pero este se encuentra apagado al mandarlo a buzón.

¿Dónde estará Kagome?, _¡oh kami que estén bien!..._

-.-

-¡Por favor déjanos ir!.- lo exclama Kagome al estar cagando a su pequeño en brazos.

-Tu debiste ser mía Kagome, ese bebé tendría que ser mío….- lo dice aquel hombre al seguir paseándose por la habitación.

-Hoyo… por favor…- susurra débilmente Kagome al tratar de callara Sekai el cual se encuentra nervioso y llora.

-Inuyasha no te merece, el no te daría lo que yo te daría.- lo dice aquel hombre nervioso al frotar sus manos, viendo a la mujer enfrente suyo.

-Hoyo…-

-¡Eres mía!, ¡ERES MIA!.- lo termina gritando histéricamente el propio Hoyo, ocasionando que el pequeño Sekai sigua llorando, al mismo tiempo que es aferrado al cuerpo de su madre.

_¡Oh Inuyasha, por favor ven por nosotros!..._

Lo suplica mentalmente al quedarse sentada en el piso alado de la cama, temiendo que si se sube a ella Hoyo pueda hacerle algo, desde que la saco de la casa a la fuerza al tener él a Sekai entre sus brazos, la llevo al coche y la trajo a ese lugar, una cabaña que se encuentra lejos de la cuidad, tal vez afuera de esta.

-¡Debiste ser mía!, ¡yo te vi primero!...- lo sigue gritando Hoyo al pasearse de un lugar a otro.

Ve aquel hombre, es como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, como si fuera un loco que solo desea algo o trata de conseguirlo… ¡oh kami!, tiene mucho miedo.

-¡Me traicionaste!, ¡me traicionaste con ese Taisho!, con uno de los hijos privilegiados de mi padre!.- sigue gritando desesperado el hombre de mirada café

-Hoyo…-

-¡Nada Kagome!, yo te ame desde el primer momento, yo te amo y te amare!, ¡por so serás mía!, viviremos aquí y seremos la familia que teníamos que ser!.- termina por decir aquel hombre al salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

Suelta el aire que ha estado acumulando con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos… ¡como extraña a Inuyasha!...

_¡Oh Inuyasha!... ¡por favor ven por nosotros!..._

-Tranquilo cariño… tranquilo, papá vendrá por nosotros…- susurra débilmente la pelinegra al seguir acunando a su pequeño que poco a poco comienza a cesar su llanto.

_-Higurashi… me preguntaba… si… bueno… ¿quieres salir conmigo?.- pregunta aquel hombre apenada, al extender una rosa blanca de sus manos._

_-Yo…Hoyo…-_

_-Kagome es mía, hermano.- lo dice una voz masculina al estar de espaldas de aquel hombre de cabello café._

_Abre sus ojos enormemente al igual que Hoyo el cual se voltea para ver al hombre de mirada dorada._

_-Inuyasha…- susurra débilmente al ver al hombre con él cual ha soñado desde que lo conoció, en la librería aquella tarde._

Recuerda perfectamente aquel día, Hoyo se le había tratado de declarar, pero ella lo había tomado como amigos, si tan solo hubiera hablado aun más con él, por más que le explico que su relación con Inuyasha iba enserio el siempre salía con: _yo te esperare Higurashi…_

-.-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, si no encuentro a Kagome y a mi bebé?.- exclama desperado el propio ojidorado hacia su hermano mayor.

-Ya fue Miroku a revisar el parque, Sango a la librería y Rin a la empresa… espera a tener noticias.- lo dice Sesshomaru al tratar de tranquilizar a su hermano, pero el mismo también se encuentra inquieto, desde hace días que no sabe nada de Hoyo y aquello le inquieta, solo que prefiere no decirle nada a su hermano para no alarmarlo mas de lo que ya se encuentra.

-¡No puedo esperar mas tiempo!.- lo dice Inuyasha al levantarse del sillón, para encaminarse a la puerta.

-Inuyasha…-

-¡No Sesshomaru!, ¡no me detengas!, si fuera tu mujer y tu niña estarías de la misma forma.- se lo dice, al encontrarse de espaldas, se siente inútil, desesperado y angustiado.

Sabe que su hermano tiene razón, si fuera Rin y su bebita, él en esos momentos estaría de la misma forma que su hermano, desesperado… ¡oh Kami!...

-Volveré al departamento a buscar algo que me diga donde esta mi familia.- lo anuncia Inuyasha al caminar hacia la salida.

-Se que no debería de habértelo ocultado, pero hace días que perdí la pista de Hoyo…- lo suelta el propio Sesshomaru al estar de pie, observando como su hermano se queda quieto.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?.- grita furioso Inuyasha, al darse la vuelta dejando que sus manos se cierren completamente

-Que Hoyo desapareció…- se lo vuelve a repetir, solo que ahora con todas las palabras.

-¡Oh no!.- exclama Inuyasha al comprender que ha sucedido.

_¡Hoyo tenía a su familia!..._

-.-

-Te prepare algo Kagome.- lo dice al entrar con una bandeja entre sus manos- debes de comer bien para darle de comer a Sekai.- lo dice Hoyo al ver al pequeño en brazos de su madre.

-Hoyo…-

-He puesto el baño, todo lo necesario para ti.- lo dice al interrumpirla- de ahora en adelante seremos una familia.- se lo hace saber al concluir.

Cierra sus ojos al rogar por que alguien la ayude.

-He acomodado todo en los cajones, fui a comprarle lo esencial a Sekai, así que no debes de preocuparte si es que le llega a faltar algo.- se lo hace saber el propio Hoyo al inclinarse a darle un beso en la cabeza a Kagome, la cual se hecha a temblar- ¡Demonios!, ¿Qué mas quieres para que me ames?.- lo dice furioso Hoyo al encontrarse desesperado-¡Te amo!, ¡te amo Kagome!, y eres mía…- se lo dice al ver que no hay alguna respuesta.

.¡Por favor Hoyo, déjanos ir!.- lo suplica Kagome.

-Nunca, son mi familia y nunca los dejare ir.- se lo hace saber con una voz definitiva como si aquellas palabras las hubiera decidido de un tiempo atrás.

_Inuyasha…_

-.-

-Lo siento señor Taisho, pero no podemos hacer nada si no han pasado las setenta y dos horas que se necesitan para que se de la persona desaparecida.- lo dice aquel hombre al encontrarse enfrente de los tres Taisho, primo y dos hermanos.

-¡Es mi esposa y mi bebé!.- lo exclama desesperado Inuyasha.

-Son las reglas.- lo lamente el policía.

-¡Puede estar con un loco que desea hacerles daño, y ustedes deben de esperar setenta y dos horas!.- exclama furioso.

-Lo lamento…- dice aquel hombre con los tres uniformados al igual que él detrás de él.

-¡Valiente policías!, ¡son uno…

-¡Inuyasha!.- exclama Sesshomaru al tratar de impedir que se lleven a su hermano por agresión, ya es suficiente con la desaparición de su cuñada.

-Lo lamento…- lo dice de nuevo el policía al retirarse de la casa.

-¡Oh Sesshomaru, estoy desesperado, han pasado ya ocho horas!... ¡ya es de noche y no se donde están!.- lo exclama Inuyasha al sentarse derrotado en el sillón, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-Haremos todo lo posible por recuperarlos.- se lo promete al posar su mano en la espalda de su hermano, mientras ve a su mujer sentada en el sillón, si estuviera en el lugar de Inuyasha estaría de esa forma, desecho.

Saca su móvil, la única solución es hablar con el detective privado de nuevo si es que ha encontrado ya alguna pista que de con su cuñada y sobrino.

_¿Dónde estas mi Kagome, donde?..._

-.-

Creo que ya es hora de dormirnos.- lo dice la voz de aquel hombre al entrar a la habitación aterrando a la pelinegra que se encuentra sentada en la cama con Sekai dormido en brazos.

Podemos dejar a Sekai aquí en nuestra habitación Kagome, total se que los bebés necesitar comer cada tres horas, ya en otro momento podré enseñarte su habitación, la decore yo.- se lo dice al ver que no hay ninguna contestación por Kagome solo le asiente un si con la cabeza muy despacio- seremos una familia.- lo concluye al encaminarse al baño, donde cierra la puerta.

_¡Oh Kami!... _

Desea volver a su casa, con Inuyasha, estar entre sus brazos con su bebé…

Puedes entrar a cambiarte Kagome, mientras yo cuido de Sekai.- lo dice Hoyo al salir con unos pantalones simplemente, al acercarse hacia donde esta estirando sus brazos para recibir al bebé.

No podía negarse si lo hacía, Sekai podría sufrir las consecuencias, y eso le teme.

Se encamina hacia uno de los cajones donde encuentra un camisón largo y no provocativo como los que solía usar cuando no estaba casada con Inuyasha, suspirando de alivio.

Entra al baño, donde es color crema, las cosas acomodadas perfectamente en su sitió, algunas cosas de bebé había comprado Hoyo, comienza a cambiarse quedándose con sostén y las briagetas.

Sale de aquel lugar después de lavarse los dientes con un cepillo que el mismo hoyo le ha comprado, y ella se siente aterrada, lo único que desea es tener a su bebé en brazos de nuevo y con Inuyasha a su lado.

Ve a Hoyo acostado en la cama con su bebé alado, observándolo detenidamente y a su vez hacer una mueca.

-Tal vez cuando crezca podremos decir que se parece mucho a mi papá, saco sus ojos dorados, de los cuales yo nunca herede.- lo dice Hoyo al seguir examinando al pequeño Taisho.

No desea decir nada que pueda hacer enojar a aquel hermano menor de su esposo.

-He leído que las mujeres embarazadas pueden comenzar hacer el amor hasta los seis meses después del parto, ya que si no la leche se les puede ir, así que no te preocupes Kagome, si Inuyasha te respetaba por consideración a su bebé yo también lo haré, pero eso no quiera decir que Sekai no necesita hermanitos.- se lo hace saber al aterrar a Kagome.

No es capaz de decir nada, una corriente muy fría recorre su cuerpo… _pero eso no quiere decir que Sekai no necesita hermanitos_… ¡oh kami!... ella quería darle hermanitos a Sekai pero con Inuyasha, no con Hoyo, y solamente el pesar el hacer el amor con ese hombre toda su sangre se enfría.

Así que hasta que este pequeñín no cumpla los seis meses no te tocare Kagome.- se lo repite esperanzado a que en esos meses Kagome cambie de opinión y comience a amarlo.

_Seis meses…_

Es perfectamente conciente que aquel mito, solo es un mito en las mujeres que han parido y bien sabe que simplemente se dejan pasar un mes y medio hasta que la mujer se recupera del parto, solo que eso no se va a decir a Hoyo.

-Anda Kagome, hay que dormir un poco antes de que mi hijo nos despierte.- lo dice Hoyo al acomodarse en la cama matrimonio cubierta por sabanas verdes pastel.

_¡Oh Inuyasha tengo miedo!..._

Cierra sus ojos al abrazar a su pequeño, siendo consiente que el no poder recargarse en el pecho de su esposo ahora es imposible y que él la abrace con esos brazos que le dan protección y sentir los latidos de su corazón que la duermen poco a poco, y con aquel pensamiento comienza a caer dormida.

-.-

_-Mmmm ese beso promete muchas cosas…- lo susurra con una sonrisa al encontrarse acostada en la cama, con el camisón abierto._

_-Y eso pretendo.- lo dice al soltar una carcajada al sentir como las manos de su mujer se encuentran en su abdomen, no es la única con deseos de hacer el amor._

_-Te amo…- susurra débilmente Kagome entre aquel beso, que deja que su esposo siga recorriendo el cuerpo que le pertenece._

_-Los llevare al parque un rato, después daremos de comer o bien le darás de comer, lo cambiare y dormiré para poder disfrutar de mi esposa…- lo concluye al inclinarse a seguir besando esos labios, pero cierto llanto interrumpe la magia del momento._

_Suelta una carcajada al quedarse de espaldas, esperando que el deseo por su mujer desaparezca un poco._

_-Solo saldremos un poco al parque, pequeña, Sekai necesita que le pegue el sol y ambos necesitamos un pequeño descanso al aire libre.- se lo hace saber al salir de la cama en busca de aquel pequeño que adora._

¡Kuso!, si se hubiera quedado con su mujer, en lugar de ir al estupido trabajo al atender una tontería.

_-Señor Taisho ocupamos de su presencia.- escucha que lo dice uno de los empleados por la otra línea._

¡Ni siquiera sabían que le había llamado por teléfono, el no iba a ir a la oficina ese día!... ¡Kuso!...

-¿Qué hacemos Sesshomaru?.- pregunta al ver como su hermano baja por las escaleras.

-No lo se, el detective no tiene señales.- se lo dice al haber hablado hace unos momentos con el hombre que se dedicaba a vigilar a Hoyo.

-¡Ya han pasado mas de doce horas!.- lo dice exaltado, tratando de no perder el control pero aquello comienza hacerle tan inútil.

-Inuyasha por favo….-

No termina por el ruido del teléfono es el que interrumpe, obligándolo a contestar.

-¿Bueno?.- pregunta Sesshomaru al contestar

-Señor Taisho, he encontrado una pista.- se lo hace saber el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Dónde?.- pregunta

-En un almacén afueras de Tokio, me han informado que un hombre como la descripción de su hermano ha aparecido a comprar cosas de bebé.- se lo informa, al decirle lo que ha averiguado.

-Iremos para aya.- dice autoritariamente al anotar la dirección en la libreta de un lado del teléfono.

-¿Los han encontrado?.- pregunta el ojidorado.

-Han visto a Hoyo a las afueras de la capital, comprando cosas para bebé, así que creo que él tiene a Kagome y Sekai.- se lo hace saber Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué esperamos? vamos para aya.- lo dice aquel hombre de mirada entre azulada ocurra y marrón.

-Tú quédate a cuidar a Rin y Sango, Miroku.- se lo dice Sesshomaru al salir con su hermano que no dice palabra alguna.

_¡Kami por favor que estén bien!..._

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente sintiendo a su bebé a un lado suyo, fija su vista si todavía se encuentra Hoyo en a cama y cual es su sorpresa que no esta, suspirando de alivio.

Ve a su pequeño entre brazos, ha dormido de largo toda la noche, agradeciéndoselo mentalmente, es como si Sekai pudiera sentir la situación que están pasando y no hizo nada para despertarla.

Siente como inconcientemente Sekai comienza a buscar su pecho encontrándolo al comenzar a succionar la comida de este.

Sonríe al ver a su pequeño con sus ojos cerrados y concentrándose en la única tarea, comer.

Escucha como se azota la puerta, y una maldición sale de los labios de Hoyo, obligándola a levantarse para verlo entrar a la habitación hecho una furia, tapando a su bebé.

-Vístete rápido, toma todo lo necesario y nos vamos.- se lo hace saber al comenzar a vaciar las cosas en la maleta.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta Kagome.

-Los estupidos de mis hermanos viene para acá, pero no voy a permitir que se lleven a mi familia.- se lo hace saber furioso, al sacar un arma de fuego de entre los cajones, asustando a Kagome.

-No hace algún intento por desobedecer a Hoyo, el arma que lleva en sus manos es suficiente para someterla completamente.

-Iré por el coche.- lo anuncia Hoyo al salir del lugar.

-.-

-¿Aquí es?.- pregunta un Inuyasha desesperado al llegar a aquella cabaña.

-Si señor, pero hay que esperar a que llegue la policía.- lo dice el detective al encontrarse afuera de esta.

-No puedo esperar.- lo dice Inuyasha al querer salir del automóvil.

-Debes de tener paciencia Inuyasha, tu familia esta en peligro.- se lo hace saber Sesshomaru tratando de calmar a su hermano.

Unas luces llaman su atención, no escuchan el sonido de la sirena de los autos de policías simplemente ven como comienzan a rodear la casa, sin dejar escape alguno.

Todo mundo se queda a la expectativa, hasta que se abre la puerta dejando ver a Hoyo con una maleta entre sus manos, el cual al ver lo que pasa retrocede.

-¡Deténgase señor Taisho!.- lo grita uno de los policías al estar apuntándolo con un arma de fuego.

-¡Es terreno privado!.- lo grita Hoyo.

-Simplemente hacemos una revisión de rutina, ¿nos permite pasar?.- se lo dice uno de los policías al caminar hacia donde esta Hoyo.

-¿Qué buscan?.- pregunta nervioso aquel hombre.

-Solo es rutina.- se lo dice simplemente sin alertar sus sospechas.

-Hoyo, Sekai necesita que….- no termina la oración al quedarse calla al ver todos aquellos policías a su alrededor.

-Kagome adentro.- lo ordena Hoyo al posarse enfrente de la mujer.

-¡Kagome!.- grita una voz masculina al salir de uno de los automóviles, reconociéndolo.

-Inuyasha…- susurra débilmente al cargar a su pequeño entre brazos, queriendo correr hacia él, pero sabe que no puede.

-Si claro, revisión de rutina…- lo dice sarcásticamente Hoyo al dejar que la maleta caiga al piso, donde se ve un arma de fuego, tomando con una mano el brazo de Kagome que sostiene al bebé, apuntando el arma al cráneo de Kagome- si dan un paso, la mato.- lo dice Hoyo al hacerse paso por el lugar, observando a sus hermanos.

Camina sin apartar la mirada de su Inuyasha, el cual refleja angustia comprendiéndolo, sigue caminando lo que Hoyo le ordena, puede ver que nadie hace algún intento por salvarla, todos se quedan a expectativas.

-¡Suéltala Hoyo, te daré lo que quieras!.- lo grita Inuyasha al tratar de dar un paso, pero la pistola cambia de dirección y esa es al pecho del ojidorado.

-Solo quiero a mi familia, tu me la robaste, ¡me robaste a Kagome!.- exclama furioso.

-¡Déjala ir!.- ruega Inuyasha al ver a su mujer con su bebé en brazos.

-¡No!, ¡no! y ¡no!... ¡Kagome y Sekai son míos!... ¡ellos me pertenecen!.- se lo grita histéricamente al mover el arma.

Sabe que si Hoyo tiene en poder a Kagome y a Sekai los policías no pueden actuar para no poner en riesgo a su familia, pero aun así no puede permitir que se los lleve y saber que nunca mas podría verlos de nuevo, no cuando ya los había recuperado…

-¡Hoyo, piensa rápido!.- grita la voz de Sesshomaru al lanzar una caja musical, una que tanto como Kagome, Inuyasha y Hoyo reconocen.

La reacción de Hoyo fue la esperada por Sesshomaru, lanzándose a salvar aquella caja musical que le regalo a Kagome hace años atrás, en la primera cita que tuvieron ambos, una cita que Hoyo había interpretado como una cosa más que amigos.

_Para ti Kagome…_

Esas habían sido las palabras que Hoyo le había dicho al darle la cajita de música, con una melodía hermosa que la ha conservado por años.

-¡Quédese quieto señor Taisho!.- lo grita uno de los policías al apuntar con su arma al hombre que se pone de pie al tener la cajita de música entre sus manos.

-¡Ustedes no pueden quitarme a mi familia!.- grita Hoyo hacia los hombres, con una mano en la cajita musical y la otra con el arma.

-¡Quédese quieto!.- lo grita de nuevo el policía, quedando atento todos las personas a su alrededor.

-Señora Taisho por favor acérquese.- lo dice otro de los policías, hacia Kagome que comienza a caminar.

-¡No!.- grita histéricamente Hoyo.

Kagome cierra sus ojos, al seguir caminando tratando de salir de aquella línea de fuego.

-¡Kagome es mía!, ¡MIA!.- escucha que lo grita Hoyo pero con ello unos fuertes sonidos de bala y alguien abrazándola fuertemente se hace presente protegiendo a su bebé.

-Ya esta todo, Kagome… tranquila mi pequeña…- escucha que la voz tierna se hace presente reconociéndola simplemente para soltarse a llorar.

Ve por encima de Kagome el cuerpo inerte de su hermano menor, aquel hombre, una escena que su Kagome no debe de ver.

_¡Que Kami te perdone hermano!..._

Sigue estrechando a su mujer y bebé, agradeciéndole a Kami el tenerlos de vuelta, ya la pesadilla ha terminado.

-.-

No hubo velorio alguno, simplemente se enterró el cuerpo de Hoyo en el cementerio de la familia de los Taisho, aunque Sesshomaru no estuvo de acuerdo, pero Rin hizo que entrara en razón.

-Pobre Hoyo…- susurra débilmente Kagome al cerrar sus ojos encontrarse entrar a la habitación.

-Lo mejor es olvidar pequeña.- lo dice Inuyasha al abrazar a su mujer, viendo a Sekai dormido en su cuna a un lado de la cama de ambos.

-Yo solo lo quería como amigo.- susurra con un sollozo salir de sus labios, culpándose por la muerte de su amigo.

-Lo se, y el lo sabía, solo que no se pudo conformar.- se lo hace saber al seguir abrazando a su mujer, esperando a que se tranquilice aquellos tres días fueron muy pesados para ambos, el secuestro, la muerte y ahora el poder digerir todo lo sucedido.

-Te amo tanto…- murmura Kagome al enterrar su rostro en el pecho de su Inuyasha.

-Yo también, pequeña…- responde al separarse simplemente para poder inclinarse a capturar los labios de su mujer, deslizando al mismo tiempo las manos por aquel vestido negro que se puso al ir al entierro de su hermano.

-Ámame Inu…- susurra y suplica débilmente Kagome al extender sus manos en el pecho de su esposo, sintiendo como este comienza a bajar el cierre del vestido.

Desliza sus labios por el lóbulo de su mujer, saboreando el poder tenerla de esa forma, como la primera vez, el día de su noche de bodas, comenzándola a estimular con sus labios y manos.

El vestido cae a los pies de su mujer, dejándola ante él simplemente con la ropa interior que rápidamente se ha desecho del sostén.

Sigue bajando sus labios por el cuello de Kagome escuchando los suspiros que salen de sus labios con su nombre combinado comenzándolo a excitar de esa manera única que lo logra su Kagome, camina poco a poco con Kagome entre sus brazos, sintiendo como el calor se hace presente en sus cuerpos, las manos de su mujer desabrochando la camisa negra que lleva al sentir como esta ha sido retirada con un poco de su ayuda.

Se inclina hacia delante al tomar entre sus labios el pecho de su Kagome, succionándolo como lo hace Sekai cuando este se alimenta de ellos, sus manos se encuentran quietas en la cadera de su mujer, sabiendo bien que la única prenda en el cuerpo es la que esta debajo de ellas.

-Cuanto te amo…- susurra débilmente Inuyasha al depositar suavemente a Kagome en la cama, una cama que ha compartido los mejores momentos de ese matrimonio, un matrimonio donde las trampas, mentiras y desconfianzas han terminado.

No sabe cuando fue el momento donde su ropa término en el suelo junto con la ropa de su mujer, quedando ambos desnudos, succionando con sus labios todas las zonas sensibles de su mujer, escuchándola gemir debajo de su cuerpo.

Mueve sus caderas rozando aquel miembro listo para entrar a la cavidad de su mujer, solo que debe de sentir que esta se encuentre preparada para ello, desliza sus manos desde los pechos de Kagome hacia el lugar donde comienza a tantear, sintiéndola húmeda y caliente, gruñendo al saber lo que sigue, como su mujer se encuentra dilatada solo para él.

Sus piernas se abren inconcientemente como suele hacerlo las veces que hace el amor con Inuyasha, sus pechos siguen duros y sus pezones erectos, suspirando de placer al poder sentir todo aquel tipo de sensaciones placenteras, las palabras de amor que Inuyasha se dedica a decirle.

Todo su cuerpo inflamado, sus labios suplicando el calor de su cuerpo, las manos de Inuyasha estimulándola interiormente mientras sus piernas se entrelaza, no es capaz de pensar algo en concreto simplemente se deja llevar por aquella loca pasión que la consume como llamas a las hojas en otoño.

Los labios de su esposo retoman los suyos, envolviéndolos completamente al dejar sus mano en la espalda de Inuyasha deslizándolas con las uñas al dejar aquella marca que como respuesta su ojidorado gruñe y gime.

Sus pechos debajo de aquel músculo que tanto adora, que sus manos han recorrido tantas veces.

-¡Oh Inuyasha, por favor…!.- susurra al gemir Kagome, suplicando por tenerlo dentro de ella.

Sabe que puede alargar la agonía de su mujer, pero su cuerpo no puede soportar el también tener aquella agonía, se acomoda al sentir como el cuerpo de su mujer esta receptiva ante sus caricias, su miembro a pocos centímetros de aquella cavidad donde simplemente sale el liquido que dará paso a la entrada en ella.

Grita al sentir como su cuerpo comienza a absorber el miembro de su esposo, besándolo lleno de gozo, el seguir recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Comienza a moverse lentamente al saber que su Kagome llegara con él al paraíso que siempre goza estar entre sus brazos.

Dos gritos ahogados se han presentes en la habitación, donde simplemente a continuación un ojidorado cae pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de su mujer, sudoroso y rojo, dejando el claro que el clímax lo han logrado satisfactoriamente.

Sigue envolviendo entre sus brazos a su mujer, la cual mantiene sus ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada al igual que la suya.

Con su mano tantea la zona en busca de alguna cobija que pueda cubrir su desnudez, separándose de aquel cuerpo el cual protesta al escuchar el gemido.

-Te ame el momento en que te vi y te amare hasta el momento que mi cuerpo tenga el ultimo soplo de vida.- susurra Inuyasha en el oído de su mujer.

-Te ame el momento en que te vi y te amare hasta el momento que mi cuerpo tenga el ultimo soplo de vida.- lo repite Kagome sonriendo al ver el rostro de su Inuyasha.

La luz de luna entra por las cortinas de la habitación, los cuerpos de aquella pareja entre lazados y ambos viéndose el uno al otro, cierto bebé fruto de aquel amor a un lado de la cama de sus padres descansado simplemente para que dentro de unas horas poder pedir de comer.

-Te amo tanto…- susurra Inuyasha al dejar que su mujer se acomode sobre su cuerpo, devolviéndola entre sus brazos al suspirar y aspirar su aroma.

-Te amo tanto.- repite una Kagome soñolienta que comienza a vencer el hechizo de Morfeo, el dios griego del sueño.

En esos momentos puede comprender a su hermano, un hermano que cayo en el hechizo de su mujer, en el hechizo del amor, un amor que el mismo sería capaz de dar la vida de la misma manera que la daría por su familia.

_Descansa en paz Hoyo…_

Se encargaría el de que su Kagome y Sekai fueran felices…

_Su familia…_

Una familia que su hermano envidiaba… que él es afortunado de tener.

_Sin Hoyo en sus vidas, toda Trampa ha terminado…_

Para saber que un capitulo de tu vida ha terminado, se debe de tener un suceso que marque fuertemente en ella… dejando en claro:

…_Todo Termino…_

…**¡Fin!…**

**¡Konichiwa!, aquí les traigo el final del capituló, diciéndoles que no habrá Epilogo en esta ocasión, creo que el fic no lo amerita, así que muchas gracias por estar siempre conmigo apoyándome y brindándome palabras de aliento, me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo y publicar, cada vez trayéndoles una historia nueva.**

**Mil gracias por todos sus mensajes a:**

**ANDYPANDABURBUJO, 12kagome2006, Abril_Aries_7, Agatha, Aiko-chan02, Ale reyes, Alechan, Ampis, Anaiviv, Aome_georgina, Aome099, Aome19961, Aomecitä crazygirl, Chevinozca, Claudia, Cliô*, **_**Dayito-chan, **_**Elizita-kag-lu, Elvia mendozae, FernandaIK26, Girl_bloody0, Inujocelyn, Jessi, Jetty_K8g0m3, Just_tennyo, Kag-chan14, Kagome, Kagome Dikci, Kagome Haruhi, Kagome_sango_bea, KagomeQF, Kagome-senpai, Karla_amor_2, Kata, Kirara_1990, Kisa-chan-sohma, Kyrara_15, La AvIa, Lain535, Lorena, Luissah, Marialvi3, Mariko_chan2, Matane, Mayra6314, MdC, Miko Fleur, Misuki, Nadja-chan, Nere, **_**NOCHE CELESTE, **_**Onigumi3, **_**OSMHY, **_**Pan_angel15, PANDORAmokurox, Peko-chan, PNK - Y1213, Rochi931, Sam Taisho, Sandriña, Setsuna, Shanty, Thaiss Black, The Brain, Thegirlwhostolethestars, Uvitas2006, Zango.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, tanto como yo, mil gracias!...**

_**Cada Historia es un sueño diferente…**_

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


End file.
